Cambion
by Thaigher Lillie
Summary: Edward is an Incubus,Obsessed with an impending war with the Volturi Coven. With the help of his hybrid daughters,they'll viciously wreak havoc on the vampire world. War is about to errupt,& there is only one thing he wants more than victory, a male heir.
1. Of Blood and Ice

**This story isn't for the faint of heart, If you've read this before, you know how i write. Blood, guts, the whole shabang. There will be NO FLUFF. If you like that shit, I bid you adue hunney bunnies, you won't find it here. lmao.**

**If this is your first time, Good luck making it through. Any questions as to where this will be a HEA, won't be answered. Don't ask stupid questions, the Pairing is E+B capiche? Just trust me, it may not look like i know what i'm doing, but I do...I promise.**

**See you at the end. Good luck...**

**Chapter Song- Deftones- Change**

* * *

**Edward P.O.V**

"Feed My darling," I cooed, to the bloodied infant I had just pulled from the decaying carcass. Her beautiful, pale, warm skin was covered in torn pieces of flesh and entrails that she had chewed through, to release her from the bloody hell she had been trapped in for 2 months.  
She looked at me adoringly as I brushed my nose against hers. That would be the last sentiment she would receive from me for the rest of her life. She would a solider first, and a daughter second. I took a moment to assess her, and she was beautiful, just as all her sisters were. She had my eyes, well, the eyes I once had when I was human. They were a brilliant shade of green that suited her well. Her hair was full of bloody and small pieces of human tissue; but I could tell she had inherited her vessels flaxen hair. It had always disturbed me when my seed share the same traits as their first meals, but without them I wouldn't be able to pull my plans off.

I placed her a foot away from the body encouraging her to advance on her own. I would not coddle her. She would have to learn to survive quickly or I would be forced to end her. I had no tolerance for weakness, not even from my own child. I watched as my infant...my child, born nearly 10 minutes before, crawl towards her vessel. She struggled to crawl and I growled violently behind, urging her to move on, for her sake. Her tiny legs bent under her as she slowly made her way to the carcass. The closer she got to the scent of the blood, the stronger she became. Before I knew it, she had buried her face in the exit from which she chewed herself out and fed.

I listened to her vapid, muddy, thoughts which were consumed with her meal. Much to my pleasure, and like her sisters before her, she didn't even consider who or what the piece of shit was she was feeding on. She would learn, like the rest of them did, that their vessels, were just that, a vessel. They had no name, no face, and no personality. They were chosen for a purpose, and I reaped my fruit from their womb, when their service was done. A gasp escaped me when I smelled the faint smell of burning flesh. I focused my eyes on her and saw thin streams of smoke coming from a part of the flesh where she had gripped on to. I waited for her to move her little fist and as she did, I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face, as I saw the burn marks on the flesh. My seed had the gift of a goddess. "Keres," I mentally named her. Her simple touch, could create chaos. Pride swelled within at the sight of the weapon that I had created with my loin. As I watched continued to watch her, enthralled by her gift of heated touch, I waited for any sign of weakness, but she pleased me again as flashes of my face began to run through her mind. She thought of me as her protector. Which I was, but she was so much more to me than just a daughter. She was soon to be apart of something bigger than just her sisters and I. She would be apart of the domination…

**7 Years Later….  
**A woman strolled through her tiny town, in Scotland. She's smiling, she's healthy, and seems like she hasn't gotten a care in the world. Her raven hair floats on the wind as she skips about town with a cheery expression on her face; and expression I want to cut off with tip my nails. The urge to see her brown eyes sunken in and grey in her skull, is almost too much for me to hold in, as my hand crushed the branch of a tree I had use to cover my presence. I had chosen this vessel and had been watching her for weeks now. I had taken her twice a night in the past week and there weren't any traces of estrogen or testosterone in her hormones. There was no faint smell of amniotic fluid emitted from her body. She didn't have that faint glow to her useless body, that most human women seem to require through pregnancy, Although my seed hadn't taken root, she still held the evidence of my nightly presence. Sex with a human, even under a spell, is difficult. The urge the purge harder, squeeze something, and feed is so strong that one wrong move, or one second of a distraction could kill them, and any plans I might've had. She was one of the lucky few, who only ended up with my marks and not a early tombstone. From her shoulders on down to her hips, under her ribs, I remember each blue and black mark well. However this served me no satisfaction. It wasn't my marks that had put me off. It was the missing swell of her stomach that was supposed to have sealed her death.

It has been three months and yet, her heart is beating. Her life is still intact. I sneered at her as I watched her rub the flat plain of her stomach, that I had emptied my seed into...she had failed to carry my child and because of this, her life would be slowly drained.

12:00am That same night….  
I cocked my head to the side as I watched her sleep. I ran my finger along side of the smooth brown skin of her stomach. She was fully exposed to me. She was a beauty. In fact, she was the most beautiful human girl in this village.

I inspected her closely as I saw she started to stir. My song filled the room as I positioned my body on top on hers. The song of a siren. The lyrics of a monster. The beauty of a God. Everything about me draws them in.

"Ut vos somnus Volo vos irretitus. Volo vos cruciatus in vestri mens. Audio mihi ut EGO sono , Vestri vereor es subter supter meus pennae. Intereo in vestri mens. Intereo in vestri phasmatis , Vestri vas est mei. Mei unus. Quis operor vos vereor? Quis operor vos vereor? Ostendo mihi. Ostendo mihi. Patefacio sursum vestri mens ut poena , ut ego nutritor super vestri mens. Sentio is pro is ero vestri permaneo anhelo , subter supter mihi vos vadum intereo,"

"Mmm," she whimpered, as my pressed against her face.

"NO!" she cried.

"Yes," I hissed, as her fears were revealed in my head.

"Give them to me," I snarled, as I nipped her pulse point.

"S..stop…help…mmm," she sobbed, as she realized she was trapped in her slumber.  
I sang a little louder as I straddled her body, letting the lyrics of my spell consume her. She instantly started fighting to take deep breaths, when I leaned forward letting some of my weight rest on her chest. I whispered a little chant in her ear which ignited the nerves of fear from her pores. Her nightmares will spur me on.

"Intereo parum unus intereo. Vos es etiam irretitus , vestri vereor mos iuguolo vos. EGO mos iuguolo vos. EGO mos iuguolo vos."

"God, Please," she said, as her body shook in sobs.

She whimpered and struggled with her subconscious as she slept. I positioned myself at her entrance and slowly pushed in as the smell of her fear engulfed me.

" It's only you and me in this room sweetheart," I informed her, as my fangs plunged through my gums, eager to rest in the soft, moist, skin of her neck.

I grabbed her hips as I pounded into her. I could hear the slight tear of the soft tissue as I slammed into her, once, twice, three times, as the distinct smell of blood proved my theory right.

She wasn't strong enough after all….

"Your going to kill her…we need her."

I ignored the voice as I continued.

I smelt the blood rushing through the cuts I was creating on her sides as I gripped her.

I heard the distinct sound of cracking as I changed the angle of my groin. I wanted to kill her, but I wanted her to feel the pain as she rode out her nightmare. Even though she was enslaved in her own mind, the pain of my doing was evident on her face. I was coming close to being satisfied as she was coming closer to her death.

"Father…."

"She's too weak to bear. She will be used to quench your appetite," I growled out.

I placed my hands on her shoulders and used a minimal amount of strength, as I broke both of them eliciting a bloodcurdling scream. I wondered whether I wanted her to watch her own death, or die with the last memory of her nightmare.

"Father….."

My children…..So impatient…

Instinctively I ripped her arm from her body, and my children's bloodlust over-took at the scent of her blood.

Instincts took over and I ripped the muscles and skin from her neck. Her blood spewed on my face, as I felt the monster within me release. I buried my mouth on the torn tissue and flesh as young sped into the tiny home, making due with her limbs, as I claimed her neck.

It took all the strength I had to stop. I had to leave my children sustenance. Over-coming my bloodlust, I speed to the other side of the small room and watch my children in their frenzy. I could distinctively hear their teeth tearing down to her bone in search of more blood. Her screaming had not lasted long.

Her life was a waste of creation. Fleshy bodies of blood with a brain. We had a saying in my world. Humans should be harvested not born.

In this world I am what is considered a demon, a vampire, or your modern day incubus per se. Humans were nothing more to me than food and vessels that carried my young. They never lived past the second month after coming into contact with me. I've taught my Off spring that attachments to such pieces of shit was a weakness that would lead to their deaths by my own hands. Humans were sustenance and nothing more than walking meat sticks; mindless drones whose thought's never strayed from sex or money. They were vile. They were classless and I used them for what they were best for…..Breeding.

"Come," I commanded, as my daughters rushed to my side.

As I stepped out of the shack, and into the night, the children took only a split second to dumped the pieces of the body in the nearest river. We covered our tracks well, we had to. Our kinds lived in the shadows and as long as it was kept that way we'd have our peace from the royal coven.

" The royal coven," I sneered, as I spat the remnants of my previous meal and venom on the ground. I was never one to follow or one to be ruled by another. Years ago I had even left my coven, despised the fear they had of the royals. I hated the power they had over our species, once they collected those with gifts to join their ranks.

After a sneak attack on my coven, led by Alec and Jane, I was finally fed up. I went on my own search, to find gifted and oppressed vampires just as I was. I wanted us to band together, to join in an army to end the Volturi reign, but on a night when I saw a comrade team up with a group of hybrids to take on a few rivals from a nearby town, my plans changed drastically. The hybrids were vicious and victorious, I couldn't believe their immense strength, seeing as they were half human. Oddly enough, they were even gifted. After that night, I had decided to take a chance to create my own hybrids. I wanted trust, loyalty, and COMPLETE devotion. The best perk, they were of my very own flesh.

I never let anyone in on my plans. I couldn't. I wanted this power to myself and my children….

Over the years, and many deaths later, my daughters were born, and trained for battle. Every single day, was aimed at achieving perfection, and victory was coming closer to us by the hour. They were definitely going to make daddy proud. The ten of us could conquer the world. But there was set back. My prey only carried my daughters. Their vessels were too weak to bear the strength of sons, and unfortunately I craved a son like I craved blood. I wanted a protégé', an heir if you call it that. No human woman in my line of sight, would be safe until my want was fulfilled.

I've waited 112 long years to overthrow the Italian Royals and my army was almost complete. I just needed the addition of one.

A change was coming to this world. There will be a new order. I will rule and beside me, so will my son.

I would make sure his mother died honorably…as honorable as a farmer would let his cattle die.

This world belonged to me and with my heir, we would destroy those who opposed us, enslaved those who surrender and work those in limbo to their deaths.

"Come cambions…we have much to accomplish…"

"Yes father," they stated as we sped out of the town, and on to our next destination

I felt my body come alive with the excitement of the pending fight. There would be no failure. We had the upper hand, we were unpredictable fighters. My daughter's are wild, untamed, uninhibited warriors with raw unfiltered power. No army could survive them. They were natural born killers. They have no sense of fear and obey my orders only. To them, my word is GOD. No matter what the order, they will serve. When we reach Volterra, No body is to be left standing or breathing, unfortunately, that will be the last day Aro wears his head on his shoulders….

* * *

**Okay this was on my brain for a while and it was killing my dreams. So i decided to write it to see if you liked it!**

**For the one person that can translate edward's siren song. The first person will be able to pre-read the next chapter. Just copy and paste the song and translation in your review. Good luck!**

Thanks to the fuck awesomeness that is Jennsullenger and Cullensmother05 and all Their Wonderful Betaness lol. Enjoy!  
Reviews make me smile i hope you guys like this! don't forget to add my twitter! Karebear8706

**Daughter in this chapter:**

**Keres-Keres-spirit of violent or cruel death  
**


	2. Systematic Manipulation Of De Population

**Cambion Chapter 2**

Mania-spirit of madness, insanity and frenzy

Keres-spirit of violent or cruel death

**Chapter song- System- Korn**

**Warning Graphic. Not for the weak. Enjoy…**

**Systematic Manipulation Of De Population-Chapter 2**

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V**

**4 years later…**

After traveling a few days non-stop, we had finally made it to the heart of Mariel Cuba. I made the decision to cover in the shadows of the city; only staying there until we were sated by a few wandering, oblivious cattle. My thirst and my daughters' inner flames had flared from the scent of the tainted, spoiled blood that filled the air. Drug addicts, dealers, hookers, rapist, alcoholics, the lower income sickly; all of them populated the underbrush with less than tantalizing blood. The area we stopped in was indeed the slums. Grimy, filthy, and fucking disgusting. Broken buildings littered the sidewalks, as small aluminum roofed, drywall shacks, sat unsteadily on their cracked foundations. Human nature at it's finest. The weak making their Friday night dinner in the nearest trash can, while the strong ate their fill of the finest foods. Rather than see it, they force their own into submission by trapping them in their own filth. No way to get out. Forever damned. In my opinion, they'd be better off dead. I winced as the stale smell of feces stung my sinuses.

It was despicable. Au du rat shit. How these cows lived in such filth, further proves their existence is meaningless. The upper classes were no better. Pretty clean smiles hidden by maliciousness, jealousy and greed. They rear their children to grow up measuring their success by their social class. Looking down on those below and kicking the horse while they're down. I had a solution to the problems of humanity. A solution that would bring mankind to it's fullest potential. A life where they didn't need to think, feel or hear. Their only meaning of life would be hanging by their necks in the nearest grocery store waiting for predators to pick out the USDA choice. No emotions, no thoughts, just a vegetable hanging from the ceiling by a hook waiting to be chose. Ahh… a monster can dream can't he?

Finding pure fresh blood would be as finding a needle in a haystack. The blood would be bitter but we'd have to make do. We would have to, in other words, eat the trash. In order to keep a low profile from the Volturi, there was no choice but to slum it and keep attention from ourselves—for now.

Thoughts of heated throats and mental cries swirled in my head begging me for leniency, when my own throat seared like the fiery pits of hell; as the scent of a male wafted through the air. Knowing that the girls would need sustenance, I decided to lure in the night snack walking. I knew it wouldn't to be hard, but the purpose of the lure was to bring him right where I wanted. Vulnerable, scared, and at my mercy.

To smell the fear pour out of his pores as his self-preservation kicked in, reared the ugliest part of my being. The thrill of attacking a prey was animalistic, raw and severe. All senses were lost, except for the ability to smell and track the movements of our dinner. We lost ourselves to the hunt, and once we zeroed in on our prey, no one with a heartbeat would walk away from the attack. It was the dead hour and he was the only person out in the area at that hour. Turns out, from listening to the asinine thoughts flowing from his inebriated mind, he was leaving a gay bar. He was small, and his blood was thin from alcohol, but he would do for the night. Instantly the plan began to unfold when I walked from around the back of an abandoned building. I passed him making strong eye contact, as a slow smile crept across my face. I could hear exactly what he thought as his eyes glazed over in lust. He stopped mid strolled and I could hear his body shift towards mine. Had I been human, I would've been on the floor dry heaving in disgust at the lude thoughts of he and I together. Even though it made my cold stomach turn, It amazed me, even years after my turning, that my lure works; not only on women but men as well. Tuning out his Sodom thoughts, I kept walking until I reached the alley my daughters were waiting in. He had followed, not being able to resist the urge, as he drunkenly stepped closer to me. What he didn't know was I had lured him right into the lions den. His last words would be spoken in minutes.

"What are you doing out here? So close to the bar? What are you looking for?" he asked as I continued to back up into the alley not saying a word; just enjoying the thrill of the catch.

"Why so quiet? You want something don't you? Well daddy's got a little something, think you can handle it?" he gurgled.

Further and further we crept into the alley until stopped right in the middle. There weren't any streetlights, dim lights, or even help from the moon. He was as good as dead.

When I stopped walking and stood unmoving, I could feel trepidation roll off his body in waves. His mind was blinking in and out and his train of thought made it difficult for him to decipher the situation.

"So are we going to do this or what green eyes?" he slurred as he stared in shock at Mania when she appeared from behind me. His eyes squinted and his face twisted into a drunken sneer.

"I don't play with pussy. Especially young pussy. I don't k…know who you are but I don't play that way," he said, as he stumbled backwards, scratching his hand deeply on the edge of the trashcan.

Hisses erupted behind me as his scent lingered in that air. He lingered for a moment and put his hands up in surrender as I walked towards him determinedly. I brought my right thumb and pointer fingers to my eyes as I plucked out the blue contacts revealing my red orbs to his glassy eyes.

"Shit!" he screamed, as he dropped the bottle he was holding and ran uncoordinatedly out of the alley. I laughed a deep belly laugh as the monster reared its ugly head.

"Time to play girls."….

**~*Cambion~***

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as the monster in side of me roared. My body shook roughly as the instinct to chase ripple throughout me. Flashes of red blinked across my closed eyes as my body move involuntarily towards my prey. I could feel the sharp prick of the wind against my skin as I sped faster through the streets following the scent of his splattered blood. My fingernails grew longer, and my fangs painfully punched through my gums, as the dead blood from their intrusion leaked from the corners of my lips. I could hear every breath my daughters' took, every beat of their heart and every growl from their throats as we closed in on our meal. It had been a while since we set up a chase, so I thought I'd let them have their fun. He ran like most idiots, turning around to see if he could spot us. Screaming for help at the empty streets. I sped up as his arms flailed to the side and gripped the crook of his elbow. I tore arm back effectively ripping his arm out of the socket. The spatter of his blood sent a thrill down my spine that made my body scream for more. His screams for relief, fell on deaf ears, as my fangs dug into the bleeding tissue of his severed arm socket. He grunted and chocked, trying his best to free himself from me with one arm. His blows and words, did not deter me as I dug further into the weeping flesh.

The first pull of his blood sent a wave of pleasure through my body as the searing fire in my throat slowly diminished. With all the strength I could muster, I pulled away from his weakened body as my daughters zeroed in on him. Not wasting a single piece of him. See what I mean by purpose? Out of all the accomplishments he may have had in life, he served this one with excellence. He fulfilled his duty as sustenance. The only purpose his life had in my eyes. Something that should be the purpose of every human in this world. I never understood why my kind hid as cockroaches when we're at the top of the food chain. I felt the anger well inside me as the Volturi came to my mind, but I held back and kept my composure in front of my daughters. Now wasn't the time to fester in my hatred.

I knew the blood and flesh of one body wasn't enough to satisfy them, but there wasn't enough time for them to fully engorge themselves on a big meal. They went a few days without a full meal before, and neither one of them dared to complain. They knew how I felt about whining, begging, and disobedience. They would eat, when I felt it was necessary, not because they felt like they should. Unlike humans, they didn't need to eat every single day, but it had to be often. I learned quickly they had more to satisfy than just bloodlust, so I couldn't go weeks without letting them feed. To my astonishment over the years, I discovered hybrids didn't only drink blood. They were well equipped to take nutrients from the flesh as well. One body could sustain them all for a day or two, without a problem. Although I didn't share their 'peculiar' taste, it was interesting to watch them feast in the least. They were such fascinating creatures to observe and even more thrilling when they used their gifts on their victims. Watching them chew on limbs and pieces of flesh, or using their gifts on a vessel, pleased me to no end, but not because their prey were humans, but because they had no conscience of right and wrong. Nothing in their minds computed if the killing and eating of man was a questionable sin or not. If I said it was right, they believed it. I was their God, their Bible, Their religion. They had nothing in them set to go against my word or me. All they knew was me. They were the perfect soldiers. They did as commanded, looked to me for orders and took the air and blood out of multiple bodies without a second thought if ordered too. Could it get any better than that? …..

**4 hours later…**

As we ran at top speed towards the direction I planned on setting off from, there was no talking. We just moved swiftly and silently through the shadows of the woods and surrounding forest, on the embankments of the surrounding towns and villages.

As we came closer to the take off point, loud thrumming heartbeats were heard just outside of town. The sound was as loud and clear as if two million mosquitoes were buzzing around my ears. My fangs sliced through my gums, as my own dead blood and venom hit the tips of my tongue. The drumming of heartbeats vibrated through my very being and I'm quite sure this town wouldn't mind if we "disposed" of a few more of their unwanted. I sucked my tongue for a minute thinking about the pros of feeding them once more. The pros out weigh the cons, so I took an unneeded breathe, as lead them to the outskirts of the small town just a ways away from Mariel Cuba. Where we were, I truly couldn't give a fuck, but once we finished satiating our thirst, we would need to leave from the coast of this city. We decided to scour the edge of the city in search for a more inconspicuous meal until we came upon a little group with several tourists out for an early stroll on the beach

"Something smells good," I grinned as my daughters walked from the trees.

"Well that might be the little roast and potato kabobs my wife's over there cooking." He smiled timidly

"I wasn't talking about the fucking kabobs," I sneered, when my eyes honed in on his pulse point and covered his body with mine…

**~*Cambion~***

**30 minutes later….**

"We don't have time for this we must move," I snarled at Keres.

She was in the process of burning one of her victims. She had a gift that caused her victims to die vicious and cruel deaths. She was toying with her ability to ignite fire within flesh by digging one deep scratch of her nail into the dead flesh. I had found her pulling and burning the limbs and tissue off a victim.  
She was literally cooking the meat. The smell was revolting but it made her happy so I didn't interfere with her dinnertime fetishes.  
Her once clean face was streaked with blood from her hands. Ten slender lines of the thick liquid covered her face as she gazed at me innocently. She had a thing for bathing in the blood of a kill…but now was definitely not the time.  
I didn't have the patience to deal with her and her fuck up eating preferences.

She scaled her finger on the torso of one of her kills while looking right at me, immediately dismissing my order. The fire instantly blazed from the wounds as the body was completely engulfed in her gift. She placed her bloodied finger into her mouth and I heard her thoughts before she could hide them. Her bloodlust was threatening to take over as her meat cooked.

I felt the jealousy burn within me. Nothing should've been more important that me. No kill or bloodlust should've been higher than me. I came first. Always…

I pulled her finger from her mouth and jerked her up from the ground as she grunted in pain to stand. I stared right into her face, daring her to utter a word.

I lifted an eyebrow at her defiance as I wrapped an arm around her neck.

I pulled her left arm behind her and broke it.

I relished the scream she emitted. She deserved every bit of pain that plagued her. My eyes rolled back in my head at the sound of her agony. Releasing her, I tossed her to the ground as she immediately cradled her arm.

"Defy me again and I will take your life. Daughter or not," I said eerily calm, glaring at her broken form.

She sat on the ground rubbing her arm as she began rocking back and forth staring at me in fear.

"Get up…you will heal. I refuse to coddle you. You aren't a fucking baby anymore. You are the oldest and yet you still act as if your three years old," I said, as I grasped her up into the air by her throat. Her legs swung as I held her body suspended in mid-air with one arm. She obediently kept still, kept her eyes down and kept her mouth shut.

She knew better than to claw at my hand for freedom.

She was calmly dangling in the air. Futilely showing her obedience to me.

"I'm sorry father, I didn't mean to disobey. I'm sorry. You come first daddy," her thoughts cried.

I smirked inwardly at her attempt to sweeten me to lower her punishment. She was bold, damn bold, and a fucking idiot if she thought calling me daddy, would soften her punishment. I was visibly angry but on the inside even though I never showed it, I was ecstatic.

She was slowly yet surely, discovering her gifts and I couldn't have been happier, but I refuse to tolerate the rogue. I let her down and she immediately submitted to me, falling onto her knees before me. I petted her hair in appreciation and took her hand as we headed of towards the others. Though she thought she had gotten out of her punishment, she was couldn't be further from the truth. She would receive her punishment, she just wouldn't know when.

**~*Cambion~***

We ran at our full speed headed toward the oceans. It was the only way we could travel together with-out making a scene or attracting unwanted attention**. **Like vampires, Hybrids didn't need to breath, and weren't restricted by fatigue. The best traits they come equipped with were their precious gifts. Gifts that were unique in every aspect. But there is a set back. Blood runs through their veins….they can be killed. They aren't easily disposed of but they can be hurt if not trained properly.

Using their scents, I mentally count them as we made our way out of the bush. I could not afford a casualty this early in the takeover. I needed them as much as they needed my leadership. I was protective of them more than my own life. They would not be harmed if I could help it…

We reached the beach and I left the girls in the brush to check the ocean. As I came to a stop at the edge of the water, I smelled the distinctive stench of our kind.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk…didn't your maker ever teach you not to sneak up on unsuspecting victims," I sneered as their thoughts screamed out threats against me.

_"He noticed us."_

_"Shit"_

_"We could do this. Its one of him and three of us. We'll tear him apart."_

"_Take what he has. He's alone. It's over for him."_

I felt my body quake as the atmosphere began to sizzle with tension. I focused my eyes on the figure shrouded in black hiding behind a brush of trees.

"Come out come out where ever you are," I snickered, knowing what was to come. They would've been lucky to get within 7 feet of me.

"Get the fuck off our territory," a large man bellowed, with pale brown skin and the signature red eyes.

_"He cleaned out a whole tourist group. How could one vampire do this much chaos by _himself**? .**_..fuck! He must be trying to bring the Volturi here."_

I flinched at the fear he had of them. He would soon find out that his fear was misplaced; his fear should've been me. Satan in the flesh.

They inched closer to me in crouched positions, growling and bearing their teeth. I had to fight the natural instinct to protect myself because it was time…I had to let my children prove their worth to me. They had to show me they were capable of meeting my expectations for the future of this battle.

I closed my eyes as I heard the rush of their feet towards me. When I opened my eyes, I was met by a vision of waist length black hair, and pearly white skin. It was my youngest Mania. She stood before me in all her 5 ft 9 glory, shielding me physically, while making defense plans as she watched each move the other vampires made. Her quick thinking only made my love for her soar. Her gift was one that I didn't take lightly. She had the power to manipulated not only human minds, but vampires as well. A simple unwanted touch to her skin could send a vampire into the deepest voids of his brain. A kiss from her lips could literally drive a man to take out hundreds, her training was the hardest. Not only did she have to control her gift, but she also had to control herself. Just one slip and she could lose all rational thinking. Her gift would be turned against her.….

Pulling myself from my musings, I watched as she cocked her head to the side. An indication that she was awaiting my orders. I smiled at my assailants not paying attention to their screams of cautions.

"End them," I stated simply.

With a nod of her head, she started a song. I watched her sway and move in wind as her attackers stared at her in awe and fear. They were mesmerized by her. Their thoughts filled with lust and adoration. I watched as she stepped closer to them. Moving seductively as she touched the leader of the small coven right on his lips with a small kiss as his eyes locked with hers. "Kill," she whispered in his ear, looking over his shoulders.

The other two backed away slowly only to be stop by the screams of their leader. The older creature's body began to shake and twist around abnormally. He grabbed his hair until he ripped pieces of his scalp and hair off. Dead blood seeped from his wounds, as he held onto the pieces of himself, but his mind was so far gone, I knew he didn't feel the pain of the damage he was **inflicting upon** himself.

The sound was louder than steel being torn as he continuously ripped off pieces of his skin. He was screaming like a maniac as he brought his hand to his mouth and devoured his own cold hard flesh. Pieces were crumbling and falling from his mouth as he chewed unaffected by his own demise.

Unsatisfied, he locked eyes with his coven and limped toward his brothers. The end was near for the both of them. The power Mania had over him was permanent. It wouldn't lift, until he destroyed himself. Their leader had gone mad and the only thought in his mind was to kill. I watched the scene before me with pride. My daughter had proven herself to me and I was entertained and pleased.

But as much as I wanted to watch them be torn limb from limb, we had much more pressing matters at hand. I gave the signal and we ran to the coast where the rest of my daughters awaited my instructions. I walked to the edge of the water and dove in without another thought. I didn't need to turn around; I knew they were all in the water with me.

Swiftly and silently, I led my army to our impending victory.

Once we had left Cuba, we decided it would be best to start the annihilation.

We were officially the largest unknown coven in the world. We had yet to gain a reputation but that would soon end .We would officially start our reign by conquering the most vilest, uncivilized creatures I've ever known. The southern covens. Their newborn armies didn't know what was coming to them.

We were swimming in the Gulf of Mexico, headed for North America. Our first stop was Texas. I had heard of the bubbling territorial war going on. The vampire Maria was known to have the best-trained newborns in North America…..She'd be better known for dying at my hand. She had no idea what was coming for her, and once I found her, I'd make sure everyone of her followers saw her ashes lying beneath my feet….

* * *

**Beta's busy so this is partially beta'd will change it tommorow morning. By the way Edward's not gay. That's just how he lures his prey. It's been beaucoup long. so if you want a teaser, or to see the banners add me on facebook**

**Thaigher lillie**

**and /or Twitter**

**karebear8706**

**A fic that i adore that I know you will too, is called Lost soul by The White Pen please please go read and review, I promise you'll love it.**

**Don't forget to follow me on my blog **

**Thaigherlillie . blogspot . com and my rec blog Twificbitches . blogspot . com**

**Remove the spaces and your all set. See you on...thursday with chapter 3**


	3. Throne

Part 1 of chapter 3. Just a warning. I'm Christian. Though Edward isn't. remember that as you read.

Chapter Song- **Static X**- So Cold

**Nine Inch Nails**- Reptile

**Clint** **Mansell**- Lose Yourself

* * *

**Throne.**

**Hours later from where we left off….**

Edward's Point Of View

For over a hundred years, I have had to deal with the plague of hearing asinine thoughts about asinine things, from inadequate mortals and immortals alike. The _gift _if you could call it that was bestowed upon my rebirth into eternal blood lust, decades ago. Hearing the minds, seeing the images, and feeling the slight sensations from memories of past experiences, was a blessing and a curse within itself. However, in my opinion, it was the sentence given for obtaining the forbidden life as a creature of the night. It was my own personal hell. A hell where thousands upon thousands of voices rung and buzzed in the deepest depths of my mind, like insects; tiny, little, crushable pest in search of a meal, lingering just on the outer shell of an ear. Just imagine, hundreds of thousands of mosquitoes trilling and buzzing in the one place you could not kill, avoid, or mute them; your mind….

Getting away from the thoughts of insolent beings that disgustingly sustain life was rare. There is only one place the shrilling sounds of trivial minds cannot penetrate. Water…

The deeper we swam away from the coast of Cuba the more the silence engulfed me into a state of contented pleasure. I was relaxed, my mind was clear, and the only thoughts in my head were my own. I continued to use the silence to my advantage; trying new strategies, as we swam at a pace fast enough to make it to Texas. You would think that being half-human would have prevented them from making the journey, but you would be wrong. My daughters' build was different from that of a mere mortal. They could withstand what warm, living skin could not. There was no such thing as wear and tear when it came to them.…

My hybrid's skin was just as hard and impenetrable as mine, so the solid skin of their bodies did not go through the normal breakdown. No swelling. No shriveling. No splitting. Nothing. They were truly one of a kind. Quite fascinating yet, infuriating creatures. Although, we sped through the deep, salty, and dark waters, I swam slowly yet steadily, as to not exhaust my daughters. By vampiric standards, my children were actually quite slow. The only appendage keeping them from matching my speed exactly, were their warm, wet, blood-drenched hearts; an unchangeable weakness. Their hearts needed the one thing full creatures didn't. Oxygen. One of the many benefits they missed by being born.

A loud, boisterous roar seared through the depths of the sea. It was obnoxious and irritating as it brought me out of my musings, replacing my confusion with irritation.

The past nine hours of swimming had been quiet, and peaceful. But even twenty thousands leagues under the sea did not silence the massive disturbance plowing its way towards our path.

The sound riveted in my ears, I was sure somewhere the dead were in their graves turning over from the noise. The tranquility the water had provided me was shattered.

Loud, mechanical movement, sliced and rolled through the water, as the hem of the ship parted the currents, moving at a sluggish, yet powerful speed. The large, oval, metal hull of the ship plowed through the water. The dull, muted sounds of the bullhorn bellowing from the belly of ship sounded above our heads. I rolled my body over, maintaining my position in the water, yet facing upward. The sharp edge of the belly of the ship was but a mere feet away from me. The ship was rusted and unkempt. Bowls of mussels house themselves on the sides of the belly, and the area behind the propellers. It was a piece of shit work, a little too shitty to only be a harvesting boat.

Flowing along with the current, my weight gently lifted towards the surface. I motioned for my girls to do the same. The searing hot burn that flared through my throat and lungs, struck viciously as the thump of heartbeats gradually increased as I came closer to the surface. My throat was dry and my body stiffened in demand, as the top off my head broke the surface. The putrid scent of human waste hung heavily in the air surrounding the ship. Mixes of bodily fluids, and odor pierced my senses, as a throng of human thoughts swarmed my mind like the unwelcome locus. My daughters' heads rose just above the surface of the water, eye level up. Water caressingly dripped from their half hidden faces, as I listened for the purpose of the people on-board.

It only took one thought for me to figure everything out.

"_We're going to get caught, it's too many of them."_

Illegal Immigrants…

_Jackpot…_

The ship was staggeringly over capacity. Even the crew knew that they were not going to be able to continue with the over-flux of people on the crowded boat. Supplies were limited, water was running out, and the only place left for them to sleep was on deck. Over-crowded was an understatement. Passengers stood stuffed like sardines, body to body. My keen sense of vision could see the filth that covered them. Dark scuffs of dirt on many a face, showed signs of the lack of amenities they faced on board. Torrents of salty scented sweat poured from their pores, as the heat of 98.6° F from fifty plus bodies scorched the deck of the ship.

Some passengers tried to maneuver their way to the end-railing where fresh air awaited, but with bad conditions, hostilities arose. The angry thoughts and actions from many of them only sealed their fate with me.

"To act as a dog, one will be treated as one," Keres voiced, as I nodded my appreciation for the comparison.

_That's my girl…_

_I smirked as I honed in on_ the screams of thoughts from their minds. I found out that they had been out to sea for a numeral amount of days. Their sullen, sunken faces and depressed thoughts entertained me. They looked seemingly miserable on their trip to the supposed "American Dream." They did not anticipate the conditions they were met with when they boarded the run down, rusted abomination.

They expected the false dream of good food, clean clothes, and clean amenities portrayed by the herders who enticed them to flee their country. They were being smuggled into the country under the guise as ship workers. As if a ship that held, thirty really needed fifty workers. It was truly a pathetic.

Multiple images of the most despicable and unsanitary conditions they were forced to wallow in, leaked into my mind. Image after image of feces in the hallways of the battered ship, and the overflow of trash flashed before my hard eyes. Wails of sheer aggravation and disgust fell upon my ears. Prayers went out to an un-answering God. The same one whom their invalid intuition thought led them to this path. This supposed way out. Unbeknownst to them, they left one hell only to enter a worse kind. A hell where there was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, and nowhere I could not get to them. It was a situation that not even the _almighty_ himself could stop. How ironic? Their woes and cries not heard by the God they so religiously prayed to, but by a cold, calculating monster. It was as if fate lent them a help on a silver platter in the form of a coven of cannibals. Their cries, wishes, hopes, dreams, and even some pleas for death would not go unheard. I was their salvation. There was not an entity in a world that could have saved them from the slaughter. No religion, no special crosses, and no idealistic form of worship could stop what had came for them. No one would hear the severity of the screams once we drank our fill. It was a perfect solution to the seemingly big problem of overcrowding and the seemingly big bother of our thirst. They got an empty ship, Daddy got a little playtime, and a hard snack for my girls. Everybody wins…

**Lose yourself….**

Under the cover of the night, and midnight blue water, we stealthily swam to the deteriorating side of the frontal hull. I pressed my fingers in the faulty build of the ship as the slight pressure from each of my fingers created deep indention into the hull. I pulled my water drenched body from the sea, plunging my fingers into the make of the ship as if I were simply rock climbing. Each stretch and pull of my arm brought me closer and closer to the plethora of succulent hearts that thumped fiercely and strongly from the top deck. My mouth and throat burned as the fire of a thousand torches scorched my aggravated lungs. The pain was simply unbearable. I felt my body tremble in anticipation of my next meals. I was close to losing myself, my focus, and my composure, all for the sake of the sustenance that binded me to this world. Blood.

Blood-lust had threatened to take over. My thoughts swirled and focus on the streams of running blood that rung in my ears. My focus was unclear as my body ached to release the blood thirsty beast behind the cold facade of my shell. My lure. It wanted, needed, and begged desperately to feel the loss of life as it poured down my throat; quenching the licking flames burning me from deep within. My pace quickened and the metal crushed beneath my hands groaned from the sheer strength of my hands, and the weight of my dead body.

I stopped right under the ledge of railing and listened to the putrid breaths each of bag of blood that housed what I craved. I wanted to take what was mine with no warning, but what would've been the fun in that?

The ship rocked languidly in the middle of the water. I managed to compose myself as the girls made their

way up towards me.

My daughters all had their own unique powers, so when called upon, there was no confusion as to what I wanted, they simply just performed the task.

I had ordered Pothos with a nod, to cross the railing ahead of us. She knew exactly what I wanted her to do without a single word escaping from my lips. I wanted the crowd enticed, distracted, and comfortable in the haze her gift emitted. Her powers, albeit small, were still powerful. She was the ultimate lure, lust, want, and need all bottled into one entity. Pothos was soaked and wet when she finally made her appearance. I looked at her through the minds of the panicked crowd as she crossed onto deck. Men and women's thoughts went from sheer fear, to utter envy, and finally complete lust thanks to her gift. They admired her beauty as they gazed at her. There was no fear, or confusion as her powers overrode any defective emotion not emitted by her. They felt at ease with her, and didn't question her whereabouts before hand. They utterly wrapped around her fingers in seconds. Did I not tell you her lure was powerful?

The crowd parted as she walked meticulously through her man made aisle, leering at them as her tiny fangs pierced through her gums with an inaudible tear. This time no one fought over the limited space of the deck. They were too preoccupied as they watched the pale skinned brunette that gracefully floated to the middle of the ship. Their heads followed every move she made and not one body flinched as the captain of the ship made his presence known.

"I want to know what's going on out he-"

Got him.

The captain's vile thoughts were crude and disgustingly sexual, as his heart beat stuttered and thumped furiously in his chest at the sight of her. My first instinct was to kill him on spot. Vivid images of his perception of her and him in his quarters boiled my dead blood.

I wanted him to be the first to die.

A growl resonated through my chest as I launched myself over the railing, landing with a loud thud, that did not cause the slightest twitch from any of those on board. My chest heaved and I was out for blood, until I heard his voice.

"Momma?" a boy in his single digits asked, as he pulled on his mothers unwavering arm.

My daughters inched their way to their sister, as I found myself in purgatory.

My appetite waned as the thoughts of the un-phased children swam into my mind. Tiny little whispers of confusion and fear plagued their minds. The mental pleas for attention from their parents set a fire to an emotion I have never felt, nor could name within my body.

It was in that moment that realization occurred. Pothos's gift was absolutely useless against the minds of the innocent. The lustful haze obviously did not affect those who were void to the emotion. Children of non pubescence, knew of no lust. They were there watching us. Wide, knowing, frightened eyes stared amongst us ignorant of the spell brought down on their parents.

I ignored the temptation of the lingering scents of sustenance, as my brain dissected my previous plan. Thoughts of killing them, sucking out their barely there life force crossed my mind, but I knew physically, I would not be able to complete the task.

I have never been a creature who cared about the mundane lives of humans. Man, woman, or child, their lives made no difference to me. Any other time, I would have slaughter them all without a single thought. But in that moment, a single, tiny morsel of the emotion embedded itself inside of me. It would not let their blood be spilled by my hand.

As long as I have lived the life of recurring darkness, not a single morsel of regret, pity, or compassion has ever been felt in these old, cold bones of mine. Yet, the intestines of my stomach clenched, a feeling I have not felt since I was human, as I scanned the crowd, noting the small number of children on board. It was no more than ten, but despite the number, completely draining their small fragile bodies led to a revised plan. It was a feeling that never occurred, not even in my most lenient moment. I did not spare lives. Yet, there I was taking pity on the smallest and most useless of the human race. This would be the last time….

I instructed 5 of my daughters to remove the children from the deck. They knew better than to question my motives, and performed the order given. Rather than deal with the hassle of dealing with the cries and protest of the children, Dolos simply used her gift to trick them into seeing what they wanted to see. In their minds, my daughters' took the form of mothers and sisters, they went willing, and easily. Their ages ranged from seven to thirteen and I was surprised to see someone as old as thirteen was not yet affected by Pothos' charm. I scanned the vapid mind of the captain to find the most livable quarters on board. It wasn't surprising that I only found his. It had to do. There was no where else to put them while the blood bath ensued on deck.

After the children were properly put away. It was playtime. Snarls erupted out of my chest as I gazed over the lust induced crowd, coaxing the inner beast to come forth to feast. We each had our pick of the crop, we were there to indulge and indulge we did.

"Lift your gift Pothos," I said with a smirk, as the haze induced glaze cleared from their eyes.

My inner beast roared and the sound resonated deeply from my chest. The tumultuous screams and panicked running empowered the instinct inside of me. I no longer saw faces, or bodies. I saw and heard what belonged to me, and what belong to my daughters. I wanted their blood and I wanted every drop of it. My body quaked as the beast was finally let loose at his full potential.

I honed in on one. The one I wanted to kill first. The one whose bloods I would lick from my bare fingers. The captain….

"Slaughter them," I hissed as the blood fest begun.

Body after body was taken down. Blood flushed across the floor boards from the opened wounds that seeped from rigorous attacks. Some were bitten, left to run, and taken down again. What can I say? They love to play with their food. Who was I to begrudge them that?

My daughters' were sporadic killers when they used only their strength to acquire their kills. It was as if I locked nine children into an empty candy shop. They were unstoppable, killing machines, with no limits to how many kills were within their grasp. There was free reign and havoc was reeked. Woe to the poor souls who were not only drained, but literally eaten. I heard the sounds of small bones crunch. I knew my daughters had a taste for flesh, however I did not think the flesh-fest would start so early off.

They sped from person to person, and sunk their sharp, tiny fangs into any space they could reach. It was utterly a blood bath.

The thick, heavy scent of blood filled the area, tainting the salty sweet air of the surrounding waters. My mouth soused with the juices of my venom as the bouquet of the finest scented wine, poured from their veins, and wafted into my nostrils. Heat licked at my lungs while I prowled for my only victim. I threw those in my way back with a snap of my wrist, and I prowled the deck looking for _him. _I could hear the water splashing about as I honed in on my target. Those that chose to jump into the sea and swim to safety, were left to there own devices. How long could a human swim in waters that were impossible miles away from shore. It was suicide to escape and homicide if they stayed.

Decisions… decisions….

I sniffed the air deeply and found _his_ repulsive stench above the frantic crowd.

"NO…No….NO…NO…Please NO!" he screamed as his eyes landed on mine. His round, plump body stumbled backwards and fell as people stormed over him in their haste of the small exodus.

"Help me! Help me!" he cried frantically, screaming as foot after foot pummeled and pounded on to his limbs. His eyes searched furiously for the help he so desired. But much to his dismay, it was every man for himself.

I toyed with him a little bit. Tearing pieces of his flesh here and there, as I listened to him scream.

Ignoring the turmoil around me, I ran the nail of my sharpest pointer finger down his face as he cried out. The plump liquid seeped out of the cut relentlessly and dripped down his face. His eyes were filled with fear and tears as the noise around us had quieted. He knew he was one of the last men standing.

His crew was massacred and his passengers were well on their way. There was no miracle coming to save him. The celestial beings he prayed to from his youth, served him no salvation. They were not here to save him from his impending death. All they were, were pictures on a wall, words in a man-made book, and idealistic symbols of a false hope. There was no fairy godmother and this was no fairy tale. He was alone, and he would die that way, albeit painfully….

I looked at the broken captain as a sinister smirk crossed my features. His death would be slow simply because I chose so.

He begged me for death as I slowly sucked the life from him.

I brought my middle and index fingers to the base of his throat, as I slowly trailed down the bottom of his collar bone and sunk my fingers into his tender flesh.

I fed off his fear as my nails tore a straight line down his torso. His chest cavity gave in at the amount of strength I used to split him. He writhed and howled in pain as the beautiful scent of his life drained...

As I started to part his flesh searching for his succulent heart, I felt a presence move to the floor below. I lifted my head to count the heads of my daughters.

_Lelantos, Algea, Bia, Dolos, Eleos, Pothos, Keres, Limos, _…..

Mania…

She was nowhere to be found, but I knew she was the presence I sensed on the second floor.

I instinctively dropped my dead kill, and headed towards the captains quarters' though I knew it was too late. I heard the scream before I saw the boy.

I opened the doors only to find Mania holding the limp body of the thirteen year old boy in her arms.

She twitched in paranoia and clutched him to her chest as her mind screamed in possession over her prey. A prey she should've touched…

Out of all events of the night, there were only three things I was sure of.

1). I was disobeyed

2). I was disobeyed

3). I was going to have to end one of my own….

* * *

**Don't have time for an authors note i have class in a little bit. hope you enjoy this.**


	4. Retrieve

***Sips drink* *raises brow* this isn't my favorite time to update. But hey, you bitches are up. I know you are. I'm chatting with most of you on twitter as i write this lmao!**

**You should all thank IBelongtoavampire.**

**She contributed about 1000k to this chapter, to help speed up my writing/update Progress.**

**She had an alternate ending to section one. But I'll keep that underwraps. I don't think ya'll would've been ready for that one. So thank her give her a hug! Because it was her who kicked my ass into gear.**

**Oh and. I was pretty buzzed writing this so forgive some of the discombobulation lmao!**

**This was suppose to be a massive chapter with 3 chapters combined, but i split it. so one more chapter then we meet bella in chapter 6 i presume.**

**Warning:PARTIALLY UNBETA'D. Jenn is a bit busy, and you've guys waited so long, so i have to replace the chapter in the morning but i wanted to get this out to you. Mistakes are all mine! *runs to hide***

**Onwards heathens!...**

* * *

I regarded Mania carefully as scenarios, consequences, and repercussions swarmed and churned within the abysmal depths of my conscious.

My hardened eyes and still form revealed nothing of my decisions. Though, the anger that washed throughout my solid form tore through every defensive nerve in my body. Every muscle strained, rippled, coiled and pulled as my rigid, restrained figure yearned for the release of my ire.

A hiss escaped my lips and my eyes narrowed into thin slits, ultimately my focus was on her and only her.

The tension in the cabin was as thick as the blacked rolls of billowed smoke from a house fire. Rage washed throughout my very being as I took small, short, and slow steps towards her.

Her tiny clawed hands tightened on her prize as she brought her meal's flaccid body close to her tiny frame. A small defensive mewl escaped her throat as she backed away slowly from my imminent steps. She slipped into the shadow in the darkened quarters, lowly growling as my presence loomed a ways away from her.

Just as most contemptibly inadequate beings,

She hides…Or at least tried.

"Pathetic!" I bellowed as the cabin's walls quaked with the tenor of my tone. She retreated further into herself, shielding her meal in her arms, sucking the tender flesh of the boy's severed thumb in between her voracious lips.

There was a slight tremor in her body as she held onto him for dear life. Her wide fright filled eyes gaze at me with utter fear that pooled beneath the surface of her corneas, but still, she did not release him.

Nor had she planned to…

My fist tightened as the sharp, claw-like nails tore into the nerveless skin of my palm in wrath.

One simple fucking order. Just one. That was all she had to obey, and incompetently enough, she just couldn't comply to the word no.

That was really the fucking reason I was pissed. My skin literally crawled with disgust as I gazed upon her. It wasn't the loss of some pointless being's life, I honestly could care less, but it was because I said no.

My words rung true. I meant them.

Her wants ran true. She meant to defy me.

Mania's rebellion lit a fire so vast within me, that I had to stop from literally hurling myself towards her.

What she did, my daughter's saw. They saw she deliberately fucked over my command…

Hybrids are intelligent, curious, and strategist. If I let Mania get away with breaking a rule I made, then in their minds ' _What is the point of having a leader if one disobeys him?_'

I had to rectify the situation, and I needed to do it soon, or her poison would infect the hegemony and order I had within our coven.

I wanted their fear and their loyalty…and I knew just how to remedy that any doubt they could possess…

Where there was trust in Mania's strength, there was now uncertainty.

And anger…

I had a lot of fucking anger that dwelled inside of me.

She was my outlet.

Her indifference to who I am and what I said could not have pissed me the fuck off any more than I was.

A tremor bubbled through my body as snarled and crouched offensively towards her.

The hisses, cries, and pleas of her sisters' rose as the bottom of the hull absorb the sheer anger that raged through me.

My shoulders rolled back and I no longer held compassion for the submissive state of her whimpers.

Deep within the embedding of her discombobulated thoughts, my mind searched, it was then that I truly heard her fears.

They were not of me.

They were not of apologies.

But simply, a stolen fucking meal.

I roared, no longer giving a fuck about a single thing in the world at that moment but making her suffer.

The dull ache of my throbbing gums pulsed through my mouth as my fangs pierced through the firm, sensitive tissue.

My lips curled over the elongated, venom-soaked fangs as my chest heaved heavily with each unnecessary breath pulled into my lungs.

My body was a live wire, poised and ready to destroy.

Sheer power radiated around my susceptible cold flesh, just as the slight vibration of a battery in its partnering holster.

Mania stood petrified. She literally stood stock still, paralyzed, with the dead boy clutched to her chest, clothes drenched in his stale blood.

With matted hair and a stained face, I stalked towards her…

A feral roar tore from my chest as I smashed the bulkhead with my fist. Shards of wood flew in all directions, causing her sisters to abandon her perimeter and taking their place behind me.

Where they should be…

My jaw twitched in irritation.

Muscles rippled and bulged underneath my skin with an absolute power as I inched closer.

I swallowed back the venom that threatened to spill from the corners of my mouth and locked my eyes on my prey.

A force to be reckoned with, as I stood only a few feet before her terrified frame.

She screamed, "Father no!" as the boat juddered with every step of my stride. _Hell _was no match for the wrath that I would bestow upon her.

I'd have her screaming bloody murder from the fierypits of hell. She'd pay dearly if it were the last fucking thing I'd ever do.

"Retribution…" the word rolled off my tongue in a hiss, followed by a deep animalistic growl. My eyes narrowed into thin black slits. "Mania!"

Death was too sweet of a punishment. Too much of a powerful lost. A strong contradiction to the fact I spared the lives of asinine children.

So…No…No…

Her death wouldn't benefit me, but her redemption would come at a price. She would face something more sinister….

…Something that would stay with her until the day she ceased to exist.

She twitched in paranoia, only to start at the ground, suckling on the boy as a child would to a simple pacifier. Pointless tears, unshed tears filled her eyes.

My decision hung heavily in the air, looming above her head, irritatingly and suspense-fully unanswered. There wasn't anything she could do or say.

_It was too late…_

I could taste the sweet flavor of fear on the tip of my tongue.

I whipped my head back and inhaled thoroughly. My nostrils flared at the saccharinely scent that wafted menacingly in the air.

"Oh Mania…how you have defied me so…" I tsked as I shook my index finger back and forth, teasing her as if these were schoolyard games.

Her orbs widened and her small frame trembled as she hugged the corpse closer to her. The sharp noise of bone breaking awoke the sleeping beast within me when the crisp cinnamon scent billowed into my sinus.

Her mouth opened as she eyed the body, her mind begging me to let her finish. She looked pleadingly at me.

"No," I grounded out.

Upset, she seemingly remembered the wetness that sat upon her lip. "Just one drop," she thought, having forgotten I could hear her. Such a wretched mind a person of her immense power possessed. Her tongue instinctively slithered out from between her bloody lips and licked away the remaining, offending red substance in one clean swipe as if she were savoring the last drops of her last meal. Her body shivered, holding in a purr at the tantalizing taste of the forbidden fluid that she wrongfully coveted.

My fangs pulsed as my body shook from the anger that enveloped me whole. I pointed a pearl white claw in her direction. "Face me," I slithered. Just as the serpent from the fable of Adam and eve. I was a threat. My outer shell masked the rapacious leviathan that threatened to abscond its bind with every lingering moment she took to obey me.

Mania hissed and dropped the boy harder than necessary as she made her way to face her penance humbly.

She would repent for her sin.

The sin of mutiny….

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

The feverish moist thumps of her hybrid heart beat rapidly against her ribcage as she neared me. She carefully placed one foot in front of the other, slowing her impending penance. The floorboards of the Captain's quarters creaked eerily with every light step of her delicate feet.

"Do not fuck with me, Mania. Patience isn't one of my virtues."

I growled at her measured pace, spitting venom to the ground in annoyance as my body twitched in agitation with her presence. She hurried her steps and closed the distance between us before another growl erupted from my chest.

Mania gazed up at me, her expression fearful as her lips began to quiver waiting for the very words that would seal her punishment. She bit her lip harshly, drawing blood as the tip of her sharp fang pierced the delicate pink flesh.

My elongated fingers slipped soothingly around her neck as I pulled her forward. I held her firmly in my grasp, using my other hand to tilt her face towards mine. I watched with fascination as my hand instinctively tightened its hold, pressing up against her larynx. It would easy. It would be as easy as snapping an insignificant twig from a branch…

I resisted…but dragged her closer as the tips of her feet scraped and dug against the wooden planks splintering them in the process of her reluctance.

Bittersweet venom pooled into my mouth at an alarming rate, rising with the rage that boiled within my depths.

My black eyes locked onto hers. I asked no questions, for she would not return coherent answers. Her body quaked and twitch as I jabbed my finger into her chest roughly, shredding her shirt with my sharp nail. With my decision made, finality hung in the air, as a smirk flitted across my face.

"You…will remember this day," I sneered. My lips curled back from my venom-engorged fangs as I spat, "As I will leave you with a permanent reminder!"

And with that, I bared my fangs and bit into her shoulder blade, tearing deep within her flesh. Her severed limb fell instantly to the ground as the mix of venom and blood spurted wildly from the gaping wound.

In matter of seconds, her blood saturated the floor, painting it a vibrant scarlet as the thick, jarred scent filled the small space of the captain's quarters.

My eyes widened for a split second, marveling at the macabre sight before me. It was utterly breathtaking. Her torn, mangled flesh dangled in shreds at the wound site and continually bled…

She wouldn't die, but the pain…the fucking pain…would an agony she'll never forget.

Her head jolted back violently as she let out an agonized, bloodcurdling scream.

My venomous tongue snaked out from my mouth, and quickly licked at her gushing wound. As my tongue caressed her raw flesh, I sealed the gaping hole….

She wailed and fell to the ground. She flailed her remaining appendage around crazily, her eyes rolling back into her head as her body convulsed. A white froth foamed at her mouth as my venom made its journey through her body.

My lips twitched, revealing a sinister smile. I knew the venom wouldn't hurt her…much. Actions have consequences and she paid for her decision.

As I watched my daughters surrounded me, their eyes immediately locked onto their sister lying on the blood-soaked floor. Mania gritted her teeth in pain as she thrashed her head back and forth trying to aimlessly relieve some of the intensified ache.

I picked up Mania's arm and pointed it towards each of them. Their heads bowed, and besides the howling Mania produced, I heard exactly what I wanted to hear from her sisters.

Loyalty…

And I didn't even have to say a word…

"I want the bones and flesh of this arm burned. Now. Not a piece left unchared," I said as I picked up her severed arm and threw it to the feet of Bia.

"I want those ashes in the pouch, secured, and brought to me when you're done. If there is even one piece missing. They'll be one less of you."

I glared downwards on the screeching, deranged creature below me. "You want this back? You'll see it when I feel you deserve it." I turned to leave her to her pain.

I felt no remorse in the decision I made. She could function, albeit crippled. It was timely and justly and my lust for retribution had been quenched.

"Oh and Keres," I said as I stopped in the threshold. "I don't want a single bone remaining on deck."….

**HOMELAND…**

65 miles away from shore we collectively submerged evidence of our snack time, and sent out an S.O.S. for the remaining waifs afloat. We were fed, poised for attack as we swam discreetly to the shore of a beach in Galveston Texas.

Under the cover of the night we made our way to an area. It was the same open field that whispered words and thoughts from the undead pictured in their mind. From the tracking that I did on Maria, she was anything but discreet in her planning. When she wanted something, she was boastful, sarcastic and a coward. She hid behind the shoulders of her followers and made orders away from enemy lines. She was smart. I gave her that much…

I had observed her through my travels for perfect vessels though she had not met me. Even then she spoke of war, territories, rivals, and the property she wanted to possess. She was a feared woman, reveled by many in fact, thousands of followers. But she was reckless, sloppy, oblivious and pig headed, four traits I would use to my advantage. Throughout my time in the south, I certainly keep a close eye on her strategy.

She was predictable; cold, heartless and a coward. There wasn't strategy to Maria. She turned the newborns, pit them against the other and watched the outcome. Pathetic, yet efficient. She climbed to the top claiming some of the largest bloodline territories in the south. Though now, it was time for me to mark the beginning of the uprising, starting with one of the most powerful…

It didn't take us long to hear that the battle had already ensued once we made it closer to the enclosure. We were five miles away, safe enough to observe the chaos and efficient enough to strategize.

Loud growls and roars were heard as the grating sound of torn metal erupted from the clearing.

The smell of adrenaline wafted through the air as hissed for my daughters to calm down. They were excited, ready to unleash the gifts borne upon them, but bringing attention to ourselves while in the state of decision would be pure chaos.

I listened and watched the chaotic thoughts of the newborns.

Fight.

Fight.

Fight.

Were the only thoughts they concentrated and the battle was beginning to get out of control. The newborns were confused on whom to attack. They went from attacking the adversaries to attacking each other. It wasn't unusual. When a vampire is backed into a threatening situation, the only thing that matters is self-preservation. The protection of ones-self.

This was why southern vampires were looked down upon.

There was no order, no hierarchy, and no law. Blinded by rage, they attacked anyone who was in their way.

This conquest would be easy as child's play…

I closed my eyes searching for the leaders of each group; trying to focus on the thoughts of their surroundings. Unfortunately, there were too many thoughts to sift through. I couldn't focus on just one. There were copious voices screaming in my head from the agony of being shredded all the way to those trying to figure out whom to attack. It was mind numbing. I looked to my daughters and Lelantos as she stepped to my side.

"She's in a tree, father. She's commanding them from afar." Lelantos said as she licked her lips, ready to begin the hunt.

"You tracked her exact position, Lelantos?" I asked.

She nodded her head and looked at me with wide, grey eyes. I brushed her bronzed hair off her shoulder lovingly, as a proud father would. Only my praise for her is a far cry from the asinine praises of a father to a spoiled, talent-less bitch dressed in a fluorescent tutu.

_"I'm ready to seek her...I'm more than ready,"_she thought.

I nodded my head, pleased to allow her to take control of the hunt.

"You may," I whispered as she began her hunt on Maria.

I immediately took off after her only a few steps behind towards the direction she was headed.

The rest of the girls already had their orders.

They that knew once I made the first move, they were to kill everything, and anything that was of no use to me.

At top speed, I already pictured Maria limbless. By the time we honed in on her, we had the element of surprise. She didn't expect to be sought out. She was defenseless. In all her strong words and threats, Maria, although powerful than some, was nothing short of a coward.

I smiled, feeling excitement flush throughout my shell. This was it. You kill the leader, you disable the army. Simple.

I told Lelantos to stay hidden unless absolutely necessary as I stalked towards her hidden spot. I closed my eyes as instinct took over.

I hunted…

She didn't have time to see what was coming for her as I rammed my hands into the tree she was hiding in.

I fell back into the shadows of the brush loving the feeling of playing cat and mouse. She could smell me but she couldn't see me. I didn't stay still enough for her too.

I let out a little chuckle, warmly inviting her to her doom.

As soon as she heard my voice she charged at m. I let her, and the battle of control began.

She lunged in my direction, clawing at my body. I dodged most of clawed attacks, grabbing her hair and slamming her into the hard top crust of the earth.

I didn't give her a chance to right herself as I ripped her shoulder from her body with my bare hands.

In the process of her amputation she managed the get a hold of my arm and sank her teeth through my flesh.

I howled as her venom burned and seared through my entire arm. I growled and lunged back at her in pain.

She was weakened from my attack, but still lethal.

I dodged three of her attempts to incapacitate me as I appeared in front of her, startling her as I stopped abruptly.

However, instead of attacking me, she hesitated, giving me the time I needed to sink my fingers in her neck, tearing it to shreds with a pinch of my fingers.

In a split second, Lelantos restrained her arms. It pleased me. She was more excited about the hunt to find Maria than the purpose of killing her. She was a true hunter...a tracker of sorts.

Instantly, we tore Maria to shreds as her head howled in pain and visions of her general...a Jasper…drenched the thoughts inside of her head. She wanted his protection.

"No one will protect you...No one is coming for you…Not even your precious general." I sneered.

"In fact, he's probably laying on the earth in pieces."

She howled.

I walked up to her head and kicked it around a bit out of boredom; finding her irritation joyful as I knocked the pride and power from her demolished ego. I heard the roar of flames from behind me and took that as the signal to officially claim my newest territory.

"Make sure nothing remains but smoke and ashes. Collect her ashes when you're done. But leave her head. It will serve as a reminder as to who am I, and we all are capable of."

"Yes, father."

_"You, bastard. You won't get away with this. I will not die in vain. I will be avenged!"_

I turned to the spot where her head was located and said simply, "Who is going to do it? Who's left to do it?" I asked, smirking as she growled in a blind rage.

I turned my back on both of them as I headed out to the battlefield.

Once I had arrived, I saw the remaining newborns on the ground, on their knees as fire flickered across the field.

I stood in the middle of the area basking in our victory.

I walked in front of the rows of them and sifted through their minds. Out of 24 newborns, only seven had significant gifts.

I covered my thumbnail in venom as I marked each of the seven vampires that would live.

"Keres, burn the weak…" I said, as she lifted her hand to one of the kneeling vampires.

The blonde-haired woman's thoughts screamed for her to run from Keres. But she had witnessed firsthand the strength of my daughters. If she were intelligent, she wouldn't budge.

Keres hand moved slowly down to the waist of the frighten female and plunged her fingers into the vampires cold, frozen body.

She let out a low howl trying to hit and scrape my daughter away but it was futile.

She looked the vampire straight in the eyes and whispered in her home language "Αντίο ξένος" she said softly and she ripped her hand upward successfully ripping the stone body apart.

Before the body could fall to pieces; it immediately burst into flames causing the weak, cowardly vampires to flee.

Unfortunately they wouldn't make it past half a mile. Death was waiting for company and I was happy to provide it...

_"Where the fuck is Maria!"_a malicious voice screamed at me. Effectively capturing my attention from the pursuit.

I focused towards the back of the group and to my surprised I missed this one...

The one most precious to Maria.

Her Jasper...

* * *

ya'll review i'm going to sleep.

**I had a whole lot ot say. But i forgot.**

**You'll see Edward's reasoning for charring Mania's arm. It'll happen within the next few chapters. So after next chapter, it's brand spanking new shit.**

* * *

**Our original fiction. Wolf In Sheep's Clothing. remove spaces!**

h t t p : / / www . thewriterscoffeeshop . com / library / viewstory. php?sid = 4696

**Has been posted. It's for the TWCS Original Story Challenge. By no way are we going to win with all the other awesomeness that was entered, but we'd still love your support and as we progress with the story. **

**Thanks bbs!**

***downs drink.***

**See you in the reviews!**

**Next update. sunday evening.**


	5. Anatomy

**Good evening everyone. I'm sure you're wondering "Why is Tyggy posting?" Well I woke up to a funny little surprise and thought I'd make you fellow authors laugh but give a little advice in return. WARNING: this is not a chapter. More like, and inspirational author's note and because I feel so awesome sauce. I'm going to update tomorrow instead of Sunday.**

**Welcome to ANATOMY OF A FLAME:**

**I'm sure all of us have seen our share of flames, but this one is the least effective yet. I'm kinda saddened that, that was all they had to give me lmao. Of all the shit to tell me about myself, they rounded it off in like 43 words. Pathetic flame i tell you, I've had worse.**

**Thaigher Lillie,  
**  
A new review/comment has been submitted to your story.

Story: Cambion  
Chapter: 1. Of Blood and Ice

From: Love ToSuck Blood ()

Wow, this story totally sucks. Wow. And yeah, I bet u decide to keep all the  
good reviews and all the bad ones lol. Wow, that is seriously pathetic of u!  
LOSER! hahahaaa! Yeah, so your story fucking sucks and u need to start English  
classes all over again. Your a sick pathetic loser. Go get a fucking life  
**-**

**Now let's analyze this.**

**1). From: **Love ToSuck Blood ()

**The fact that the name is jumbled at the "TOSuck" means someone was in a rush. To take the time out to write a negative review with less than a paragraph, yeah this person is new to flaming lol.**

**Authors, as soon as you see () there is no point in wasting your time on the asinine. People who do stuff like this look for negative reactions. They are one of three people. **

**A. a bored reader who doesn't like the genre **

**or.**

**B. someone who holds a grudge against you.**

**C. someone you gave a critical review to.**

**Don't pay attention to negative reviews that are not constructive criticism. I know your fic is your baby, but you got to have a thick skin and realize that**

**everybody has their own opinions even dicks.**

**2). **Wow, this story totally sucks. Wow. And yeah, I bet u decide to keep all the  
good reviews and all the bad ones lol. Wow, that is seriously pathetic of u!

**Look at this cum s nacker. I laughed when i read this because this is obviously the handy work of a grown woman. **

**I'd say a teacher or a lonely housewife.**

**Not a teen. Teens rip each other a new one daily, this person is seriously out of touch with how to insult someone. I'm sure her worst insult on line is probably**

**Calling some bitch a lint licker lmao.**

**How lame! I think my 4 year old god sister got in my ass worst than this.**

**I won't even dignify this with a response. Which is what some authors get so pissed about. People leaving stuff like this and flouncing... but i don't.**

**I figure, what is the point of dwelling over things you can't change. Someone tells you "hey you suck" there is no point in believing something that petty**

**when you know it isn't true.**

**Women in this fandom are like that. Catty, pissy, angry when something they see didn't matriculate into their brains. DON'T feed** **into it. They want you to feel like shit. And you shouldn't. Keep writing your ass off and ignore the fuckery jealousy brings out of people.**

**Jealousy is an ugly trait, but patience, good understanding and an awesome temper can help you get pass the dirty things said in flames.**

**The best way to ignore a flame is not to read it. It can't be helped sometimes. But try it. Ignoring them will probably help someone who is a bit softer than I am.  
**

**3).**LOSER! hahahaaa! Yeah, so your story fucking sucks.

***laughs* This is so lame it's ridiculous. The story sucks? *lifts e eyebrow* I'm a bit confident in my writing. A little too confident to believe that bullshit. Maybe. **

**Just maybe, I would've believed that if the person signed in lmao!**

**This is usually how a flame starts. It's so original this one lmao NOT! Once again the layout of this comment is too watery to believe this was a kid who wrote it.**

**People. **

**Please don't ever let comments like this disturb your writing flow or your confidence. You guys are better than that. Don't let some Tit sagger break**

**your confidence. Write how you know you can. Don't change a thing for anyone who can't critic your fic with class.**

**4). **and u need to start English classes all over again. Your a sick pathetic loser. Go get a fucking life.

**I need English classes? Yet this is coming from a person who wrote "u" in place o f "you" and "your" in place of "you're" lmao. **

**Lesson 4 ladies**

**(if the review is littered with mistakes, then pay no attention to those who point out yours.)**

**Sick pathetic loser? nah**

**Healthy successful young lady. Yeah that sounds better lmao! **

**Think about this ladies if a review ever says to get a life, laugh at it. because what kind of life could a person who reviews anon have? lmao! that shit**

**takes entirely to much time and energy lmao.**

**All in all. These flamers. Don't let them stop you from what you like doing just because they're rude. Keep writing. Keep your vice no matter who comes out the woodwork to wipe your smiles or happiness. These people don't matter. Write for your fans/readers. Besides, they're the ones that matter. But be flattered that some wasted the time and energy. Update Tuesday bb's**

***smooches and apple martinis to you guys!***

**~*Tyggy out~*~**


	6. Take My Life and Fuck it up Birthday

**So since my birthday is in an hour and 5 minutes. You get this chapter plus the brand new spanking chapter I finished writing today. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Edward's Point Of View.**

They had scattered like rats. Their thoughts, their screams, their anguish; all of it intrigued me.

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me as their thoughts screamed for hope and mercy.

It was unfortunate that I had neither to give them. I could only promise the one thing all beings of this life and the next are have been promised.

Death.

I didn't have to worry about those that fled, they'll be caught in a matter of minutes.

Insignificant ingrates.

Pathetic cowards.

As much as I wanted to smite every last one of them , my attention was trained on the general of Maria's army.

He was an intriguing fucker with a sarcastic ass mouth that I was going to joyfully shove my foot in. Idiotically enough, he didn't seem to sense the amount of danger he was facing. Mr. Hale thought fucking with me mentally was his best and last option…

Oh how wrong he was.

His voice rang above the screams of his comrades, cursing me, threatening me, damning me to hell in four different languages. It was annoying yet absolutely hilarious given the situation. He had no control.

Simply, Jasper amused me.

He was weak and obsessed with the welfare of his supposed mate, while the prospect of his life hung above his own head.

It was truly pathetic how he conjured up her need of his gift as love. She used him, just as I will. But I'll give him a chance to make a choice.

Join us or die by our hand; those are the only two options available for his choosing.

He should thank me when this is over, kissing my barefoot like the God he will know I am.

I felt a rush of serenity overtake me, almost as if I were capable of having compassion for the creature on his knees.

Ludicrous. The only feelings I exude are ones in a more selfish manner. He gives. I take. I allow him to serve us. He keeps his life.

Win/Win…

I felt the smirk spread across my face as I addressed Eleos.

"I know we could use him. There is no need for you to exert your powers my love."

She bowed her head in submission and backed away, heading back towards her sisters.

I focuses solely on the general who was still being held down by strength that was of another world. Eleos may have moved away, but her sister's power over him was strong when she took Eleos's place, restraining Jasper with one hand around his wrist. With Bia, no enemy would have a chance at life going up against her gifts. She could crush a two ton truck like an aluminum can. If the general decided to make any move towards me, it would surely be his last.

"Lelantos, bring me his precious Maria," I sneered.

I was interested in his reaction to seeing her severed head.

Lelantos was quick and if I hadn't sent her myself I would've never known she left.

It was only a matter of seconds before she returned with a very livid Maria.

Before I knew it, I saw the plan in his head, he was an empath, and was actually planning to manipulate Lelantos' emotions. He wanted her to rebel against me. He had forgotten who was in control. This was my mission, my goal, and this was my army. For him to have thought he even had a chance was very fucking insulting.

Had I not shown what we were capable of?

Did I go through all of this just to have some toddler second guess the hold I had over my own daughters?

As I started to doubt my need for his gift, I thought of a better payback than death.

"You think you can turn her against me with your fucking emotions?" His eyes widened. "What were you going to do that couldn't be undone? If you haven't noticed yet, I'm nine steps ahead of you, bitch." I spat, tapping my temple.

"I can read your fucking mind." He sucked in a breath, letting out an inaudible, "No."

I grabbed Maria's screaming head in my arms and I looked straight into Jasper's eyes.

He was not worried about his own safety, but that of a vampire who was technically as good as dead.

Vicious growls erupted from his chest as he struggled under the sheer force of Bia. His attempts were fruitless. The more he moved the more pressure she applied. He was struggling so fiercely she forgot her strength when she pushed down on his shoulders. Dust had spewed into the air as she unintentionally crushed him into the soil. I waited until the dust had settled to finish my point. There was a deep indent in the dry soil underneath his knees. His body was in pain from her pressure, but I wasn't done. Once his eyes met mine again I was ready to show him who he should truly fear.

"Say goodbye darling," I taunted, clamping my hands on either side of her face. I dug my fingers into her skin until she cried out in pain. With one unnecessary breath I crushed her head into pieces as the blocks and chips of her rock hard skin from her head fell to my feet in shambles.

The fragments of her body still shook and rolled, trying their hardest to piece themselves together. But I didn't want to waste anymore time here than I had to so I gave my final orders.

"Burn her remains. When you're done, complete my order. I don't want any of the useless living any longer. I sealed their fate. It's your task to make sure they meet it," I said, looking in the direction where the vampires had fled.

Six girls had left and three were still in my company. It was time to finish this.

I walked right up to the general, determined not to waste these moments. We had shit that needed to be accomplished and soon.

I decided to open his mind up to allow Dolos to stealthily prod and influence his mind. I wanted this to be a quick encounter. Should he choose to serve me, he will have minions at his beck and call. Should he choose not, he'll meet the same fate as Maria.

I tapped my head and had Bia force his head up to meet my eyes as I stood in front of him.

"You loved her?" I asked, already knowing the answer. He growled at the past tense I used. I smirked and put the plan to action.

"It's sad though. You know, the feelings weren't mutual," I teased.

"Liar!" he yelled in rage.

I saw the spark of doubt in his mind and it was all I needed. Just that one spark could ignite a rebellion in him.

"Ah…Ah...Ah." I said, tapping my temple.

"I hear all. Just as I heard her. You were her pawn. She knew you would be of use. That's why she didn't kill you when you first met her that day in the plains," I said. His face twisted from livid to confused.

He shook his head defiantly like I would lie to him.

"What reason do I have to lie Jasper?" I snapped.

"You were nothing to her."

"No!" he whispered as his struggles ceased.

"As soon as you proved to be useless, she was going to end you." I laughed.

His face twisted in agony and I could hear the defeat in his mind.

This was it. The weak point I was looking for.

His thoughts were clouding with the fear of death. It was time to give him the ultimatum.

"I can hear your thoughts. This doesn't have to be the end," I said, covering up the eagerness in my voice.

"I don't have a reason to exist. I am of no use to you. If I lived as Maria's puppet I won't live as yours." He snarled.

The rage in me multiplied as I went at him faster than the speed of light. I could almost feel the grim reaper laughing in anticipation.

Another immortal to I'd add to the sea of the dead….

"_Stop!"_

"_We need a leader for the army father. Look him. How he commanded them. They were organized. We need someone like that since we are still building. It won't be the 10 of us forever. We need a leader for those on your side and you know he's the best. That's why we're here. There is a better way to persuade him, one he cannot refuse. He is afraid to die. I can smell it…_

Eleos.

The voice of reason.

The voice of tactical intellect.

I halted my attack and looked down on the cringing general. His growl was deep and defensive. His mind and body senses were heightened. He was prepared for a vicious death. But I wouldn't let him have it. I figured in those few seconds the perfect way to bring him to our side.

"You sure you don't want to change your mind?" I asked.

He growled and tried to snap at me while Bia pushed him further into the ground.

"I'll take that as a no…then... Limos," I called. She appeared in front of me instantly. "….Starve him…"

She kneeled down in front of him and caressed his face to calm him. She started to take severe deep breaths and Bia, Lelantos and I stepped back. I could see the marble skin on his face intricately crack like cement as he howled in pain.

The scent of blood filled the area and it was overbearing. I fought to kept my mind clear enough to make sure my daughters were under control.

The indigested blood started to seep from the cracks in his skin and eyes as her breath evaporated and absorbed the blood in her own. His body was convulsing and his eyes had turned coal black in a matter of minutes. He was clawing the dirt beneath him trying his hardest to get to her. But she only breathed in deeper, evaporating the blood into her system, weakening him. I could hear his agonized cries of hunger in his mind. He was starving… He was almost to the verge of desperation.

Dolos had just returned and we needed her.

"Dolos I need you to show him the real side of Maria he couldn't see. Show him how good it could be serving with us."

Limos slowly pulled the life force out of him as Dolos projected pictures of different situations showing Maria with other male vampires using them as she did him. The anguish in his mind was pulled both ways. We had weakened him. She even showed him a visual of intercourse. Of course none of this was real. They were visual lies , tricks, all in use to get what we wanted.

I saw the resolve in his mind.

He was weak in a way. He couldn't even hold up to his oath of loyalty. He believed us so easily. A few minutes of starvation and a few pictures was all it took to sway the lone general.

I ordered them to stop as he fell limp to the ground.

I walked towards him, grabbed under his chin and noticed the torturous look plastered across his face.

His eyes were pleading the words his mind spoke.

"_I don't want to die…not for her." He __sobbed._

"Then, will you serve me?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"_Yes"…..._

* * *

**Dolos (****Δa2;λος****o64;λεος****), **

******spirit of mercy, pity and compassion**

******Λιμa2;ς****), ****spirit ****), **

**spirit of trickery, cunning deception, craftiness, treachery and guile**

**um. Next update on my birthday. Or midnight to those of you who have passed midnight in your own timezones. Reviews are pleasurable *winks***


	7. Birthday Pressie for you

**Here you go.**

**Tonight we meet Bella.**

**Think of Edward's chapters as a preface, and This chapter as the official first chapter. We had to get to see Edward's life Before Bella started on hers. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"_Baby I'm just worried about you going down there. You sure you have everything_?" Charlie's voice filtered through the receiver as I leaned against the marble breakfast bar.

I exhaled harshly, nodding when he came up with every possible worst case scenario he could cook up. I knew he was only looking out for me, but this was possibly the worst time he could've chose to play the concerned father. I rolled my eyes at him as he checked off basic necessities I would need for the trip, making sure my list of must haves weren't too short. I had to bite my tongue.

For the first time, I really had a hard time not telling Charlie to let up. I was 21. The time he used trying to baby me on the phone should've been put to use ten years ago when I was a 's and my relationship wasn't the best in the word. He had as much influence on my life as a dent in the passenger door of a pinto.

He didn't make his miraculous appearance to Renee and I until I was off to college. Just like that he showed up to the door, money in hand. I refused him as soon as I saw him. He begged Renee to help him. It didn't work. I was stubborn. I told her no and banned him from our house whenever I was there. I told them if he wanted to apologize to mom that was fine, just not while I was home. Charlie began to visit twice a week in hopes I had calmed down. He was determined but found out we were truly alike. My mind didn't budge.

It wasn't until Phil sat me down and explained how every man needs to atone for different reasons and as a Christian_…yeah he used that one on me…_ it was my duty to let my _father_. I didn't have to forgive him, but I had to hear him out. I eventually gave in a few weeks later to meet up, just the two of us. When we had our talk, it was a pure explosion. We yelled, cried and I even pushed him. But he never lost his composure on me. He let me battle it out, especially when his reasons for not appearing in my life or staying within my mothers were absolutely ludicrous.

He'd call himself trying to protect us. When I asked from what, he simply cried "_Me_". It was an emotional experience, there were things he told me may not have made sense, but Charlie told me he had always loved me, even though to this day, I still doubted it.

However, Charlie trying to be a man and raise his grown daughter was definitely a parental fail. He had taken my forgiveness and acceptance of him to another level. He put money in my account without my permission, bought me a car, and checked in on me every day. It was maddening and downright weird. Though out of respect for his atonement, I respected him enough to keep my mouth shut when the fatherly bullshit spewed.

My foot tapped anxiously against the carpeted floor and one hand rested against my hip. I licked my lips impatiently, eager to rid myself of one nuisance, only to get rid of another.

"You picked a fine time to do this shit Bella," the voice grumbled from inside my bedroom suite.

I sighed and started to end the conversation on the phone, "Yes Charlie. I promised to be careful," I droned, with one finger on the end button. I relieved his agitated mind, letting him know Phil deposited his check into my account the day before.

Whether I liked Charlie or not, I didn't sit on a high enough horse to reject anything he offered with my permission. In my opinion, he was a deadbeat father for seventeen years. A ten thousand dollar check for a vacation trip from him wasn't definitely not refused by me. I may have had pride, a lot of it, but it wasn't thick enough to make me so stupid I'd refuse something from a man who had it easy being single. I took every dime of it and didn't feel a single shred of remorse. In fact, I even let him help me plan the trip.

I faced my bedroom door with the phone glued to my ear as a black shirt flew across the room. The drawers in my room were opened and shut with force. I could hear my trinkets and perfumes fall to the floor. I was pissed. I wanted _his_ ass out and it was time to cut this conversation with Charlie short.

"You don't have to worry. We know where we're going. Yes we'll see Renee. And the taser is in the driver's door compartment. I'll talk to you once we make it to the hotel." Without warning I hung up and stormed towards my room. It may have seemed a bit harsh, but I had more important things to deal with...

I walked into my bedroom and leaned against the threshold watching Ben pack his belongings.

His eyes were bloodshot and frantic as he searched for his things.

"How long is it going to take you to get out?" I ask crudely. I twisted my wrist as if I were checking the time and tapped it with my pointer finger.

His eyes snapped to my hand and he completely stilled. His back straightened and his chest puffed out. Ben was about to utter complete bullshit, but before he could get the chance to sound a syllable, I grabbed his half packed bags. As heavy as they were I managed to keep a hold to them with him on my ass. Dropping them by the door, I brushed my hands together, ridding myself of his filth. I wanted no part of him near me, even the shit he accumulated over the time he's lived here.

When I turned around, I walked right into his chest. I could feel his eyes boring into me while I fought the urge to gag from his scent alone.

"So this is how it's gonna be Bella? You pack up to go to some trip and kick me out?" he snaps.

My left brow raises.

"I'm not just kicking you out Ben. This shit between you and I..." my hand loosely gestured to the space between us "... is over."

"You knew that a month ago when I caught you and Angela in the women's bathroom." That had not been the highlight of my life, but if were to be honest, Ben and I weren't progressing even before then. I knew it was over the first month we decided to live together. He was a filthy slob and seeing him every day only lessened that golden luster that surrounds every new relationship. Some women would feel angry, sad, and alone.

However, I was neither. If I was being honest, I felt nothing except for the need to get him the fuck out of my house. My thought process is different from many of the women I know and I can't find it within myself to be upset that I'm kicking Ben's ass out. In fact…I'm quite…happy about it. It's the same relief you get when you find get control over the drama of your life…you're just…over it.

"It seems like you had shit planned. Kicking me out the day you leave for some joy ride. You have a lot of ner-"

"Get the fuck out Ben," I said exhaustedly, holding my hand out towards the door.

I could almost hear him growl in frustration. A smart bout of giggles bubbled through my chest and I turned away from him.

"You really think this shit is funny, don't you Bella?" he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well let me tell you this. You're twenty one years old. Maybe if you acted like your fucking age I wouldn't have turned to Angela. Now look at you. Running across country. And for what?" he yelled.

Not falling for the bait I answered, "Make sure you call Angela to let her know she needs to make room for you at her parents' house. Tell her I said hi! " I quipped, ushering his ass right out of my door.

Ben stumbled a bit and turned around, most likely from the last words, but the door was slammed closed before he could take a breath.

I picked up the list, cell phone and keys, and hurried into my room. I only had a few items to take on this trip: One duffel bag, a ride on kit, and two garment bags.

It was a light load but I was positive I would be back with more than I packed up.

After grabbing my things, I made sure Ben was truly gone and locked the door. I carefully descended the stairs and walked towards the lime green, soft topped, Kia Soul just outside of my building.

Leah and Jake were leaning against the trunk when I came into view.

"Hey mother time! Couldn't move any slower could you?" Leah asked.

"Hey Leah! Couldn't take a day off from being a bitch could you?" I retorted, as we laughed at each other.

I unlocked the truck and we threw our things in before piling in. I took a needed, relaxed breath and started the engine. All the negativity dissipated as the tunes of Kings Of Leon crooned through the system. Pulling from my parking space, I made a promise to myself to enjoy this time thoroughly.

We were on the highway out of Shreveport when I finally figured out what I had to ask Jake.

"Where is Embry, Quil and Seth?"

"They wanted to meet us at the gas station in Ida, La, then we can leave from there. Seth and Em was already out there so Quil went ahead without us to pick him up," Leah answered, as she fiddled with her Ipad. I looked through my rear view mirror and saw Jake had gotten more than comfortable in the backseat. His bare feet rested on the back of her heard rest. He lounged and gave me a wide smile.

"It's gonna be a minute Bells. Turn up Serius/XM and let's get the fuck out of here," he said with a nod. I laughed. With these two, there obviously wasn't going to be any chatting…oddly enough. I was comfortable with that...

About two hours into the trip I pulled up to some Podunk gas stations named Riley's. The sign was ancient, it literally hung on to the metal rods by a shred of plastic.

"They could fix this place up," I mumbled.

"Hell they could serve to _have _people to fix this place up Bells," Jake said, getting a good look at where we were. There were only open fields surrounding the station. Some were riddled with weeds and others were neatly trimmed. Reminded me of the movie children of the corn.

I almost didn't want to stop. Leah saw my eyes moving back and forth from the highway to the gas station and simply pointed. That was all I needed to know that I _was_ stopping there no matter what. The town did seem deserted, but we were only on the outskirts, locals never hang around these places. At least we don't in Shreveport.

I pulled next to the aged pump and parked. As soon as removed my seat belt, the passenger door swung open while huge arms engulfed me from the seat.

"Bells!" Seth cried picking me up. He swung us around in a circle in the middle of the parking lot while I screamed.

"Put me down! Put me down!" I yelled when the pressure on my bladder increased.

"I have to pee," I shouted running into the station at full speed. I could hear them behind me laughing when

I entered the station, though my mind was only focused on one thing. All thoughts of peeing left my mind for a moment when I took in my surroundings. Surprisingly, Riley's was organized and clean. Soft white walls adorned with colorful advertisements surrounded me and neat rows were anally stocked with treats and goodies.

I walked to the counter to ask where the bathrooms where, but I saw they were to the far side of the station and open to the public. I walked into the clean bathroom astonished that I could see my reflection in the porcelain sink. It was either no one used it, or someone cleaned their ass off.

Once I handled my business, I washed up and decided to buy a few things for the road. I picked up a large bag of jalapeno hot cheetos when the hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

My body froze while the tips of my fingers shook. Taking in a deep breath was difficult and I couldn't move. My body stiffened, but my mind screamed to me that something was wrong. I was petrified beyond belief but had no clue as to why. Confused…was an understatement.

I felt a vague burning sensation towards my left side. Someone had to be there, my instincts practically screeched that someone was near me. Too near...

I looked up as my hands grasped the top of the potato chip bag to see yellow...no gold colored eyes staring at me intently over a rack of snack cakes.

I screamed and dropped the chips. Right as I was about to book it the hell out of there, a small cold hand wrapped around my wrist. I jerked it back and took a few steps away.

"I'm sorry to frighten you miss. You just seem familiar," she said. Her small, rounded face tilted to the side as she eyed me curiously.

My brow furrowed when I took another step back. She countered me and moved forward.

"You're ok," I confirmed, darting my eyes towards the front of the store. Jake and Embry had walked in, eyes focused on one thing and one thing only. They didn't see us towards the back of the store.

I started to make a move towards them, relieved I wasn't alone. When I took a chance glance towards her she was right in front of me, her nose nearly touching mine. I balked and tried to shift backwards, but I was between her and the Coke machines.

She craned her neck down and slid the tip of her nose up my neck. I struggled against her, panicking. My mind was on over load and I was petrified. Her spiked hair tickled my chin and I finally broke through my fear.

"Get off of m-" I screeched, though Jake's boisterous voice overshadowed mine.

"Bella come the fuck on. We have to go," he shouted, walking out of the store when he finished.

_He didn't even notice her…_

"Move. Get the fuck off me," I told her. "Don't touch me."

"It's a little late for that dear, though I must say you smell delectable," she said, licking her lips.

"You're a pretty little thing.' As small as she was her strength was immense. Tears flowed down my eyes as I fought against her. Her hold on me.

"You'll only hurt yourself," she teased.

"Do you know how good you smell?" she cooed, pressing her body against mine. ." Her lips smirked against my neck.

'_Dear God_,' my mind screamed, as her cool tongue licked up the base and ridge of neck. Her teeth nibbled against my tight skin and she whispered, "A little taste won't kill you

"No!" I screamed, just as her nail dug into my side. This shit was unbelievable. The fear that coursed through me shook my entire being and it was hard to believe someone as small as that woman caused it.

I heard Embry dropping shit from the far aisle and I screamed for him again.

"What the fuck Bella!"

"Embry!" I yelled. Her hold dropped from my shoulders as if she touched a hot iron. I fell to the ground sorely crawling away from her. Embry bolted towards me tripping over the end rail of a display, falling flat on the floor. She giggled and instantly ran towards the back door of the gas station. He managed to get up and recover because he caught up with her before she could even reach the door.

"Bella get out of here!" he shouted. I got up, disoriented by the stress, but still moved further away from both of them. He picked up her small form shaking her by her shoulders.

"What the fuck did you do to her?" he screamed, bringing her to his face as he spit. She only stared at him. Though, in a blink of an eye, her head crashed down onto his shoulder and he howled.

"You bitch!" I yelled, running towards them. He threw her off without restraint. She hit the door just as I ran to him. Embry fell to his knees clutching his shoulder as tears ran down my face. She stopped, opened the back door and winked. Frightened, I tried to protect Embry from her gaze with my body. He groaned in pain, trying his best to move me. She only snorted and laughed.

"See you round darling." Then she was gone.

"Embry we gotta get the fuck out of here."

"I k..know. But…Bell..la..This…this… shit burns Bella," he slurred, his weight fully against my chest.

I looked at the wound and gagged. Her teeth indents were deeply set in his skin and the blood around the wound boiled.

"Jesus Christ."

"Embry, I'm gonna go get Jake," a sob broke through my voice. I laid him down gently, and booked it like I had a fire under my ass. I threw the doors open and screamed for Jake, but everyone got my attention and ran towards me.

"It's Embry. He's back by the door," I informed as Jake and Seth ran through the aisle towards him.

Leah grabbed me in a hug.

"What happened Bella? What's going on?" she asked but I couldn't get a word out past my blubbering. I was devastated and confused. I didn't know what was wrong with Embry or what that bitch had that made his wound blister from a bite.

Before I could compose myself to answer her, she said something that chilled me right through my bones, freezing me solid.

"Where is the clerk?"

* * *

**Raises brow...**

**Questions, Comments, or concerns?**

**Reviews are pleasurable.**


	8. Need your booty's!

** Good evening everyone. I just wanted to remind you all that I and my cowriter have entered the TWCS Original fiction Contest and would LOOOVE to have your support. Read and review is all we ask of you until voting begins. There are alot of people doubting and downing our ability and even though we're strong bitches, but even we need a little support from you guys sometimes!**

**So if you Please, **

**Head to The writers coffee shop . com / library . If you don't have an account, make one. Search for the story Wolf in sheeps clothing and enjoy and review. here is the link to the story h t t p : / / deck . ly / ~ H8oYN **

**Remove the spaces when you put it into your browser and it should take you right there. THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT! can't wait to see you guys over there!**

**This story will be update this weekend**


	9. All ABout Losh!

To Help A Boy

Close your eyes.

No, seriously close your eyes.

Now take a deep breath and keep them closed.

I want you to picture yourself, wait. Keep them closed, I'm not finished.

I want you to picture yourself pregnant, round with child and incredibly happy about your little one coming into the world.

I want you to picture being excited for the birth, smiling, grinning and overjoyed for the healthy baby moving inside you.

Now I want you to imagine giving what you thought to be a healthy birth, only to find out there is complications.

Complications.

It's a word many families dread, fear, and despise when it comes to the health of newborn infants and small children alike.

So many things in this world that can complicate a little ones health, but with today's technology, we have the opportunity to save millions of lives.

However, with everything there comes a price and I'm asking you to open your heart and mind to the story of a young boy who was brought to my attention by chance, from a tweet on my twitter page.

~*About Aloshua~*

On May 18, 2005, Aloshua (Losh) was born three and a half months premature. His family had been through a premature birth before and thought they were prepared for the battle to come, but the simple truth is that you just can't prepare for a special child like Aloshua.

Aloshua's first hours of life were so critical that it was nearly twelve hours later before anyone on his neonatal team noticed the open hole in his back. When his family arrived in the neonatal intensive care unit to visit Aloshua the morning after his birth, they learned that he had spina bifida, needed an oscillator to keep him breathing, and would need to be transferred to Arkansas Children's Hospital for surgery as soon as he was stable enough to come off of the oscillator.

By the time he was two days old, they'd learned that he had an Arnold Chiari Malformation (ACM), severe lung problems, a genetic defect, and a hole in his heart. At only four days old, he had his first surgery to repair the open hole in his back from spina bifida.

Within days of his first surgery, the fluid build up in his lungs was reaching critical levels. His head was growing so large from hydrocephalus that doctors were desperate to get him into surgery to place a shunt. They started an entirely new round of drugs to address the fluid build-up and he underwent his second surgery (to place the shunt) before he was a month old.

Three months later, Aloshua was allowed to go home for the first time since he was born. By November, however, his family and medical team began to grow concerned over his weight. He ate three times what a baby twice his age ate, and continued to lose weight rapidly. He was hospitalized again, and the family received more bad news.

.Aloshua's intestines and appendix were on the wrong side of his body. He had hernias and a hole in his diaphragm. He needed another surgery to repair the hernias and shift his intestines and remove his appendix. So, he had another surgery. And then another. And another. And another.

A few short months later, Aloshua became seriously ill and was rushed back to the hospital. Somehow, MRSA had gotten into his shunt and caused a serious staph infection. He was rushed into surgery to remove the shunt and place a temporary drain tube. Over the next weeks, he dropped back down to eight pounds while his medical team worked to rid him of the infection so the shunt could be replaced.

While in recovery from the shunt replacement, he coded again. He spent days in a medically induced coma in intensive care, fighting off pneumonia that seemed to have developed overnight. He was so swollen during those days that he didn't even look like the same baby who'd been so tiny just days before. Despite the setbacks, he pulled through it as he always did and got to go home again.

But he'd stopped growing once again.

At a year old, it was evident that his medical team could risk waiting for him to grow no longer. He weighed only twelve pounds and was eating 24 hours a day, 7 days a week via G-Tube. He could not lift his head, sit up or hold his own pacifier. He had these huge, serious eyes and this tiny little body. He'd already had a shunt, two revisions, a G-Tube, was on oxygen 24/7, and was in and out of the hospital for lung problems weekly, but it was far from over for him.

He was fitted with a trach shortly after his first birthday and coded once again. A blood clot had developed in his trachea from surgery and cut off his oxygen supply. Another emergency surgery later, he was once again stabilized, but there was more bad news to come. The doctors were no longer confident that he could handle breathing on his own. He would need to be on a ventilator 24/7, possibly for years.

For five months, his mom (Courtney) and brother (Kaia) lived at the hospital, waiting for Losh to grow big enough to go home once more. During those months, entire lives reordered.

His brother was taken out of daycare because the infection risk to Aloshua was too great. His family temporarily relocated from their hometown to an apartment near the hospital in Little Rock. What had once been his nursery was transformed into an at-home intensive care unit.

When he finally got to go home again, he came with more medical equipment than anyone knew what to do with: A ventilator. 2 suction machines. Oxygen. An IPV machine. A feeding machine. A pulse-oximeter. Trachs. A stander. A walker. Leg braces.

A brown paper grocery bag of medication. Boxes of urine catheters, of suction catheters, of trach ties, special soaps, drain sponges, expensive formulas and blenderized foods, feeding bags, syringes...Ventilator, Pulse-Oximeter & Oxygen

It was never a hardship for his mom though, and, with the help of family and friends, she's managing to give Aloshua the normal childhood he so desperately deserves.

His journey is far from over though. He is six years old now and only recently learned to pull up on furniture without help and to walk with the aid of braces and a walker.

He's had nineteen different surgeries, has speech, occupational and physical therapy four days a week and weighs only thirty-two pounds. Part of his diaphragm is paralyzed, his lungs are damaged, and his doctors are concerned about the health of his kidneys.

He's been in and out of the hospital since birth, is tube fed, and requires the use of a portable ventilator each night. His immune system is compromised, he has to wear a face mask when out in public, and he only recently began to talk.

Despite all he has endured, Losh is the happiest, most intelligent child you will ever meet. He has a ready smile, an easy laugh, and greets each day with the spirit of a champion. When he pushes himself through the store in his little wheelchair, everyone he comes across stops to speak with him and leaves with a smile on their faces.

~*About Losh~*

So here we are as a fandom, once again asked to help one of our own. I put myself in the mindframe of if this was my child…

So it is with a pure heart, I come to you all asking for you to help in any way you can to help lighten some of the burden this family has had with medical expenses and equipment for Losh. Their family is one of fandom and we aren't anything if we can't help ourselves. Let's do what we can to help this sweet little boy receive the care he needs.

**What is needed for Losh:**

**In addition to the intensive treatments these children require every day, often for their entire lives, these children often require in-home nursing care, and are faced with inadequate insurance guidelines, a lack of adequate medical treatment, and a lack of necessary resources. **

**In our state, for instance, there is only one hospital that is equipped to deal with a kid like Aloshua: Arkansas Children's Hospital. Families with children like him are faced with long trips to the hospital, (sometimes as much as five and six hour long trips) for doctors appointments and check-ups. Because medical personnel at local hospitals are not trained to deal with these children, do not have the equipment to treat these children, and often are too afraid to even attempt basic stablization, a medical emergency for these children can be a death sentence.**

**Inadequate insurance guidelines leave these children and their families footing the bill for life-saving medical expenses that are by no means easily covered. Aloshua's first two days of life came with an $80,000.00 hospital bill. His first year of life came with a nearly $1 million dollar bill. When doctors appointments, therapy and hospitalizations are excluded, his medical expenses every month total as much as $15,000.00. And he is not the only child with similar expenses. In Arkansas, there are nearly 400 patients like Aloshua who face these same expenses and obstacles every day.**

**Many of these families have joined together to help one another out by collecting the supplies that insurance companies do not pay for and distributing them to one another. For instance, insurance may only pay for one trach every six months in Arkansas and an unlimited supply of suction caths, but insurance in Nebraska may provide 1 trach every month and only 30 suction caths. So these families work together and send one another excess supplies to help alleviate the costs left behind by inadequate insurance guidelines. It reduces some of the burden, but these families are still left with thousands of dollars in expenses. **

**And that is why we're here today. Aloshua's mom is facing nearly $20,000.00 in necessary expenses at the moment and needs our help to ease that burden and ensure that Losh is able to receive the treatment he needs until his doctors can get through the red-tape and get his insurance provider to pick up the tab. In that vein, we've started a Team Losh Fund to help her raise the funds to cover those expenses between now and January 15th, 2012. **

**So what are they raising money for and how much?**

**$9,000.00 for a two month supply of Tobi, an inhalation antibiotic used to treat a potentially fatal pseudomona infection in his lungs.**

**$5,609.19 for an IPV (intrapulmonary percussive ventilation) system used to deliver inhalation medication directly to his lungs and break up mucus to keep his airways clear.**

**$3,500.00 to get Aloshua's van repaired. A rod in the engine has broken and his family is currently living 60 miles from the hospital with no consistent mode of transportation to and from appointments and therapy. **

**It's a lot of money, and unfortunately, it is all necessary to ensure that Aloshua can continue to thrive. **

**~~*What we can Do!~~***

**Unfortunately, The family simply cannot come up with $18,000.00 at the moment, and Aloshua is wait-listed for the programs that will help cover these expenses (such as the Medicaid Waiver program). His medical team is trying to get patient assistance approved for the Tobi, but at this point, it doesn't look like they will be successful before his next cycle begins. So They are turning to all of us for help. **

**They are not asking for something for nothing. Those who donate are given something back, so they will be delivering a fandom compilation to donors, selling Team Losh gear, and raffling off prizes to donors as well. **

**If you would like to sign up to write a story for the compilation, to donate a prize, to design an item for the store, or to help in any other way, you will find the information you need on here on the blog. You will also find information about Aloshua and, as the fundraiser progresses, ways you can advocate for and help other children like him. **

**~*Where I come In~~***

**I will not only be donating. But I will Be donating graphic designs for the merchandise I believe and will be writing for the Compilation. **

**Where you come in on my part-**

**I'm undecided on what to write. So I'm turning to you. Would you like an Outtake/Futuretake of this story or something new?**

**With Cambion:(Futuretake)- Edward and the nudger years after The birth. It won't hurt the story to read this. **

**Not so Average- (Futuretake)- 20 years after the prologue (again. Won't hurt the story.)**

**Living Amongst Hell- (Outttake)- ( The birth of A princess. (New characters birth and purpose.) Will not be in Living amongst hell at all. **

**Halloween and other meaningless tales. (One shot)-Something new. **

**Ghost.-Renessmee has to trace her family tree, although she finds her family quite boring she takes on the task by starting with the graveyard. She takes pictures of the grave stones and names, while using her trusty notepad to write down dates and inscriptions. As the evening comes, she relaxes with a healthy apple, leaning against a headstone when her imagination runs wild. What she'll discover there will not only be a gift, but a glimpse into a previous life lost. Rated G Fantasy Romance.**

**If there is something else you would rather have me write., please leave a review or email me through the site. **

**Thank you all for reading and don't forget to visit this blog to donate. More and more authors are signing up and if you can don't contribute your writing skills! It's for a very great cause. **

**Here is the link to the blog, Hope you all have a great day! VIST THE BLOG AT **teamlosh . blogspot . com Just remove the spaces when you put it in your browser.

*Hugs and kisses to you all*

To those of you the email, face book, twitter, and gchat me with encourage for writing and school I love you all the most and I'll try to update as soon as I figure out what to write for this compilation.


	10. Who're You Really Actual Chapter, Enjoy

Chapter title: Who are you Really?  
Chapter Song: Who are you really: Mikky Ekko

Authors Note: Long time coming ehy? There may be an influx of chapters this week and next week. New laptop and all (spoiled) Yes. But now it's my turn to spoil you with a half decent good read *smiles* Let's see if I can get back into fanfiction writing.. *bites nails* YIKES!

* * *

As we looked around, our eyes scanned the shadowy corners of the station, watching for any signs of 'Manson' type crazy in the store.

Only the voices of the boys rose above into the space, drifting over to us in the form of a security blanket.  
Though they were there, it still didn't quell my fears. I still felt as if if something were out here. Something we needed protection from.  
It is the same feeling you get when you walk outside at night; that same paranoia, those same goosebumps, and those same instincts where your body hisses for you to get the fuck out of dodge.  
A cold chill burned through my spine, setting off a case of shivers, something was wrong and I could feel it. I swallowed the bubbling fear and shook off the chills as kept my side as close to Leah as possible, using her presence as a faux comfort. Had it been a different situation, nothing would've frighten me if Leah were there. That's how it has always been with us.

You would think adding another female in a group with only one would ignite tension between the two, but it didn't, never has. She's been there for me since day one. We got in a lot of trouble together as teens and most of the time, it was never her fault. Just because your father is a cop doesn't mean you always follow the law or you're perfect. If that quote was in the Oxford, three of my mug shots would be stapled next to it. But in all honesty, Leah stuck by me through thick and thin no matter how bad a situation was. And this time... This time...was no different. We could've walked into a pit of hissing, blood thirsty sociopaths and she wouldn't haven questioned a damn thing. Except, " When do we jump in bitch?"

"Bella!" she whispered as I jumped, not expecting to hear her voice. I furrowed my brows, gazing around me, left ,right, up, and down. My eyes swiveled to every possible lurking place, wondering if she was still here somewhere; out of sight, tucked into a hole like a conniving snake, ready to strike, fangs first.  
My body was as alight as a cold wash of fear prickled the fine hairs on the back of my neck. I brought my hand up, just to warm it, sooth it, but the low pressure of wariness pushed down on my body, rooting me to a spot. I was still on the edge of my nerves when I realized I had stopped about five feet away from the counter. I didn't realize she had been pulling me forward. A thick wall of instinctive warning fell to the floor, right in front of me, blocking my path almost as solid as a brick wall. My body literally did not want to move anymore. I knew...Somehow I knew there was something back there behind the counter andI couldn't bring myself to move any further.

"I don't have the strength to see this by myself Bells. We need to check it out, there may be someone back there, hurt. We can't just leave. I can't have that "What If" on my conscious, Bells."  
I nodded my head, letting her know I understood, although, my knees had locked and my stare burned through the solid mauve colored counter all the way to the hidden floor on the other side. Visions of pools of blood, headless bodies and scar-face model killings burned into my brain.

"We have to check," she pleaded.

I looked towards Leah, seeing her swallow hard and the feeling brewing within my gut, didn't make me feel any better.

Witnessing Leah rattled didn't comfort me. All it did was spike my worry to a new level as we approached the five and a half steps to the counter.  
My breathing labored, and my chest caved in deeply, as I placed my hands on top of the ad covered surface, eyeing the cigarettes, energy products and multi-colored package vitamin and energy supplements nervously.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Leah peak over onto the other side of the counter slowly, leaning on the tips of her toes, as if braced for a dead run. Her body angled,stiffened and shuttered but she didn't say a word. Looking away for a moment, I checked over the spans of the counter,noticing that nothing was out of place, falling, or destroyed. Everything was in tip top, swipe your finger until it squeaked clean. If a place was robbed there would've been some kind of-

"NOTHING!" Leah bellowed.

"Awwww Goddamnit! Fuck Leah!" I screamed, jumping back from the counter, forcefully threading my fingers into my hair and scalp, using my free hand to throw a small bottle of Energy plus at her. "You scared the piss out me!"

" Shit, I'm sorry. I...I didn't mean too, I w...was just happy to see that there wasn't anybody here," she said, leaning her torso against the counter, propping herself up on her elbows. "There's nothing here. That crazy countrified bitch you saw, is gone. Come back here to take a look if you don't believe me. Nothing is out of place. I'm almost positive that whoever works here is just on break. You know they don't lock doors in smaller towns."

I pursed my lips at the absurdity. " Listen to what your saying Leah, employees not locking the business when they leave? In what lifetime? Is that the only explanation that you could come up with?"

"Yeah it is, And that's the only explanation there is. What the fuck are we Bella? Cs fucking I? Scooby dooby doo? Let's get to the hotel and get the hell away from this shit, and help Embry with those fucking bite marks."

She gestured toward the car, pushing herself off the counter a little rougher than needed. Before she could move, Jake ran up to us out of breath.

"We got Em in Bells' car. You okay B?" he asked, jerking his chin at me, narrowing his eyes as he searched me in a once over for injuries.

"I'm fine, Jake. It's just...well...You know what. Just forget it. How's Embry?" I asked, wrapping my arm lightly around his waist, silently groaning at the feel of his heavy arm, resting on my strained neck, curling around my shoulder.

"He's in pain, but we can buy a goddamn first aid kit a few towns over. I want to get as far away from this hick ass town as possible." And right on cue, he stomach made it's presence known.

"Hey Jake!" Leah called, moving quickly to the right of the counter grabbing a bag of the new pizza Doritos that recently came out. "Just leave the money on the counter."

As soon as her hand picked up the bag, it felt as if time slowed, and I was on the outside watching in...

Has there ever been a time in your life where you wonder if you had done something differently, said something differently, or just plain wished you'd left a situation when you planned? Have you ever wondered if your life would've stayed the same if you just stayed in bed? Well in a series of small events...every last one of those thoughts popped into my head.

_…Leah somehow slipped on the floor, crushing the bag of chips in her bare hand, popping the bag in her grasp as the flew in a flurry over the counter and floor._

Why didn't I stay home?

_…The pop of the bag echoed, startling me and sent Jake to her rescue._

Maybe I should've sleep in a little later.

_...My arm swung out in shock hitting and knocking over the plastic canisters of Laffy Taffy and Now and Laters._

I shouldn't have argued with ben.

_…Jake bending down to help her up._

Maybe it was to soon for a trip.

_…Leah refusing._

I should've listened to Charlie.

_...The dip of blood covering Jake's fingers when he braced himself against the counter._

We should've left.

_...My scream._

Why didn't we just leave?

_… Jake's fear as his hand shook._

Help.

_...The moment when he backed up so hard he dropped her shoulder with his free hand causing her to turn the wrong way too quickly, as the force of the impact knocked her into the counter so hard, packets, candy, cell phone cards flew to the floor..._

Her sharp scream caused me to move.

"Leah!" I yelled.

"Get this off me! Get this me! Please someone get this off me! Bella! no no no no. No no no no. Help!" Leah cried. I could here gurgled grunts, and the struggle deep withing her throat and cries. Jake stood stock still as I barged pass him, " What fuck is wrong with you help-" I slipped into the blood next to her shoulder, hitting the side of my head against the floor. On impact my eyes slammed shut and my brain swirled with the blunt pain, as my ears fulled with the dull sound of ringing metal. I reached my hand out shakily, touching something moist and spongy.

"Oh my fucking God," Jake whispered, as a sharp tug, gripped the front of my shirt with a low growl.

Opening my eyes, my vision cleared but my ears still rang from the fall. Leah was tangled with someone thick and bloodied, layingon top of her chest. The skin had black lacerations, with specks of leaking puss oozing out of the cracks as blueish veins plagued underneath his torn flesh. Teeth marks littered his torso, torn deeply into the skin, shredded as if an animal had intently gone after the sheer bone. Leah pummeled the man with one fist, punching it into his skull as splashes of his entrails and blood speckled her face.  
Jake moved fast, digging his fingers into the man's neck and shoulders, pulling as it's grip tightened on Leah. With each forceful tug from Jake, the man pulled a fighting Leah up with him, roaring as he jerked his head, angling it closer to her neck.

His half scalped head titled to the side when I gasped,turning towards me revealing a skinned face. Clouded eyes stared out from a muscle and boned face, to my horror mucus, drained from his nose cavities. Not a single piece of flesh marred his face, except for the languid tongue flicking from between his shattered teeth. He kept his eyes on me crawling up Leah's body as he open his mouth wide, turning his head over his shoulder towards Jake, elongating his jaw revealing long white-

In one swift kick, Seth caught him under the chin with the toe of his boot, crushing those long canines,into the bottom row with a sickening, dull crunch. He rolled off Leah with a hiss, allowing her and Jake to scramble away from his grasp. I jumped to my feet disoriented, but I didn't let it deter my goal. I wanted out of the nightmare and was right on Leah and Jake's ass.

"Get me out of here. Get me out of here!" Leah yelled at Jake in a panic, limping as she tried to run with him half dragging her.

"Shhhhh"

I stopped dead in my tracks as the growl behind me rose.

"She touched you didn't she cherie?" I swallowed, frozen in my spot, hearing his voice directly in between my ears. He laughed roughly, gurgling with the fluid lodged in his throat.

"You're dead girl . You're a dead!" He roared ,as my skin electrified, feeling his presence suddenly behind me. I took off running but his pointed, sharp nailed fingers curled around my neck holding me in place, lifting me slowly until only the tip of my toes touched the tile.

" I'm going to get a piece of you before he can."

"What the..."

"Bella!"

"Holy shit."

"Get the fuck off of her."

" Get in the car!" I yelled. " Get in the gotdamned car!"

"Her blood is mine now. I caught her. I know who she is. I'm going to crawl into your skin," he rasped into my ear.

A low growl resounded behind me and the force against my throat and body was removed so harshly. that my body spun around from the embrace, only to witness a flood of dark hair, a slender body, and nails as long as a fore arm, digging and groaning into the flesh and neck of my captor, shaking him as a dog would it's last meal. I backed away shocked, literally not thinking, completely blank, as the screams of my friends were covered over the loud roar of an engine.

A body collided into me and I looked up just in time as Jake scooped me up into his arms running full speed to the cars.

"I have to get you in the got damn car! What the fuck are y'all doing!" he yelled, at the same time a familiar head peeked out of the drivers seat of the navy blue cammarro. My head bobbled in Jake's arms, my mouth forming into a scream. That girl...That same girl... with the unevenly spiked hair, revved the engine and pressed the gas, stirring a cloud of dust as she taunted us.

"Give me a good chase darling. Welcome to hell.******"**

* * *

**Authors note: Long time no see. I'm so sorry this is months late. But believe me when I say this. Never stop writing, for all you authors out there. If you do, prepare for hell once you try again. **

**For everyone else. Leave me a little bit more love, letting me know you're all still reading out there. Next chapter will possibly be posted today if I can get past the headache. All errors are mine. I haven't talked to a beta or pre-reader in ages. So as Of right now. Blame me, for wanting to get this out to you.**


End file.
